


The Heir

by DebbyBacellar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Jack is a BABY, Love, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbyBacellar/pseuds/DebbyBacellar
Summary: Dean Winchester has become a father under unconventional circumstances. He loves his son. For the first time in his life, Dean feels happy, but happiness isn't something meant to last, that's what Dean always thought.Castiel Novak think that the time can be a good friend and happiness will come at the right hour. After all, you have to go through hell to recognize paradise.





	1. Kelly Kline's Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Well, this is my second Destiel! I'm not a native speaker. I hope you like it. Let me know. Kisses and hugs!

**The Heir**

**By D.B Queen**

**Chapter One**

**Kelly Kline’s Life and Death**

Send a wish upon a star

Do the work and you'll go far

Send a wish upon a star

Make a map and there you are

***

Send a hope upon a wave

A dying wish before the grave

Send a hope upon a wave

For all this souls you failed to save

***

Kelly Kline was sitting at her desk scheduling important meetings. She was so happy, happy in a way she had never been before. She knew it was dangerous, but her boss, Castiel Novak, was a dream come true. He was romantic, kind, considerate, and successful. One of the great heirs of C & N Novak Enterprises, he had shaken her world in every possible way. It was not love, she knew, but she hoped that one day that relationship could give her a wonderful future.

She was afraid, however, because she knew the Novak family would probably not have one of their heirs get involved with a simple secretary, but she had hope. Naomi Novak, Castiel’s mother, would be a problem, along with brothers Luke and Michael, but Gabriel already knew about them both and kept the secret.

They had been together for three months and it was fun to have hidden dates, sneaking around the rooms of the Novak building like two teenagers in love. She loved the feeling. She loved not being so lonely when she was with him, because Kelly Kline had no one else in the world. Her parents had died a few years ago and she was an only child, with no uncles to turn to, nor grandparents. She had clawed her way up to get where she was now and was proud to have come so far. Her life was not perfect, but she wouldn’t change anything.

 

(***)                                                 

 

Kelly remembered the terrifying feeling that marked the change of her life in a way that she had never imagined possible.

Castiel called her privately into his office. As she walked, her high-heeled shoes clicking on the porcelain floor, a low fire burned in her stomach in anticipation. She walked slowly and knocked on the door twice. Happiness, however, isn't something that is made to last.

It was with surprise that she realized that the four brothers were together and her heart leaped with fear, but she had no idea what was happening.

 

(***)

 

"Miss Kline," Castiel said, his voice rough. "I'd like you to kindly explain these bank accounts to me. I'm sure there are some mistakes that can be clarified," he said, voice tight, jaw clenched with pure anger.

A chill of fear pierced Kelly's spine at that moment. She looked around and saw that the facial expressions of the four brothers were less than welcoming. The cozy office that before had brought so much warmth to Kelly seemed to mock her now. Something definitely wasn't right.

She approached the table where several papers were scattered. They were deposits made from Castiel Novak's private account into an account in Kelly Kline’s name that she knew nothing about.

"This isn't my account number," she said confused.

"This is no time for denials, Miss Kline. It's your account, you stole the money from our brother." Luke said.

"Is that why you approached him? To steal from him? He would have given you money if he knew you needed it." Michael Novak growled, his fists clenched.

Kelly took an instinctive step back and looked at Gabriel. The disappointment in his face hurt the most. She didn't make these deposits. She didn't touch that money!

"I didn't do this, please, please Castiel, believe me. There must be ..."

"That’s enough!" Luke Novak shouts. "No more babbling, I wanted to call the police, but my little brother is very benevolent. As it is, you'll never step into this company again, you'll not come near any member of our family again or you'll have to face the legal consequences of cheating a Novak. "

Kelly shuddered.

She knew Luke's fame. For all his legal jargon, she knew that of all the brothers, this is the one she should most fear. Luke's morality is dubious, and often questionable. She knows that Charles and Naomi Novak today have a great empire, using not only the legal means that the other members of the family favored. Everyone knew that Naomi and Luke were like wolves. They would destroy anyone whom they judged in their way and would do literally anything to protect their pack.

Kelly's heartbeat in staccato in her chest, she could feel the throbbing in her tight throat, and her eyes burn with tears that gathered there.

"Castiel, please..." she pleaded, the desperate tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't care about anything at this time other than the fact that she needed Castiel to believe her, but all she got from this man was the disappointed look of disgust in his bright blue eyes.

After a suffocating silence, cut only by the sobs of the woman, Castiel's deep, gravelly voice resonated in the office.

"Just go, Kelly,"  he said, low and defeated, turning his back and staring at the city of tall buildings and skyscrapers through the huge glass windows. "And don't come back, or I will not hesitate to let Luke do as he wishes."

_No, God. Oh my God, no._

She thought desperately, but unknowingly, her feet were racing, her high-heeled shoes bruising the thin flesh of her heels, she barely remembered taking the purse from her desk and running out of the building. It was all confusing and inexplicable, the dream of a happy future melting away in mere minutes.

So, Kelly Kline went back to being alone.

(***)

Kelly was dismissed. She received absolutely nothing for two years working for C & N Novak Enterprises. In a short time, she could no longer afford to rent her apartment downtown. She tried, tried so hard, but she couldn’t get a job, even as a barista. Luke fulfilled his promise and through his influence even in the lower strata of society, he made Kelly's life impossible in that town.

It was with terror that two months after her resignation, she realized she was pregnant, and she couldn't even share it with Castiel. She was sure he wouldn't believe her, and although a simple DNA test could prove the paternity, she was afraid to even try to contact Castiel. If someone forged accounts on their behalf, bank accounts that were not even theirs, a simple DNA test wouldn't be difficult to fake as well.

She couldn't go through it again.

Alone and terrified, she collected her last dollars and returned to the city where she had grown up. Pregnant, without money and without prospects, Kelly only allowed herself to continue living because of the life in her womb.

(***)

Kelly was sixteen weeks pregnant, her belly making a small swelling. Her mental state was unstable and often dissociative.

She was in the rain now, wet and shaking, the depression worsening every day so that she barely had the strength to remain standing at the corner of Milton's cafe, holding a plastic glass to ask for coins.

Pregnancy helped, the handouts she received were good, and people often gave her food, but at the end of every night, her roof was the starry sky, her bed was an old mattress lodged at the corner of an alley, in a pathetic attempt to make the hostile environment a bit warmer.

It was on one of those days, standing in front of Milton's, that she found him. They went to school together and were close friends until he stopped going to school. Rumor had it that the Guardianship Council intervened and he was separated from his little brother, Samuel, both taken from the violent, alcoholic father.

Dean Winchester had run away, but no one had heard from him for a long time.  Samuel Winchester was six years old at the time, had been adopted by a young couple and they had moved to Lutherville, Minnesota.

"Winchester?" Kelly said, voice hoarse. He turned and stared at her, brow furrowed in an attempt to recognize the person in front of him. The jade green eyes were a shadow of confusion.

"Dean Winchester?" She asked again, a smile on her face for finding someone who was once part of her life.

"Kline? Kelly Kline?" Dean asked, stunned. Horrified. Really, Kelly understood. Her hair was disheveled, she smelled, she was dirty and a part of her knew that she was kind of crazy.

She nodded.

"Oh my God, Kelly, what happened to you?" Dean asked in surprise and then Kelly began to tell the sad story of her life to a friend that she hadn't seen in a long, long time.

(***)

 

Finding Kelly in that situation broke Dean's heart. He understood about loneliness, he knew what it could do to a person. He turned to alcohol, Kelly succumbed to madness.

He convinced her that the environment where she was wasn't suitable for the baby, but Kelly was insistent about continuing on the street. Fifteen days later, Dean was still struggling to get her out of the dirty alley, but now he got things for her. She had clean clothes and hot food every day. It was after a month of much insistence that Dean managed to take her to his home which was a trailer at Brookwood Mobile Home Park, and only because of the December snow, but with relief, she stayed.

He had almost nothing, but the little he had, he shared with the pregnant woman.

He was a mechanic and worked in a garage. Most of the time, Kelly slept all day and stayed up at night, sometimes crying, sometimes talking to herself, sometimes talking to the baby.

The day that Dean suggested taking Kelly to the therapist, she disappeared for two weeks. Dean never touched the subject again. However, he managed to get her to make an appointment at the obstetrician and for an ultrasound, which cost him a good chunk of his small amount of money. They found out that the baby was a healthy boy, and Kelly said that his name would be Jack.

 

(***)

 

Kelly was in excruciating pain. She had been hit by a car when she was thirty-four weeks pregnant. She used to wander around the city, walking slowly for a few hours in the last month, but she always went back to Dean's house.

Dean was in the Emergency Room now waiting for news with tears in his eyes. Kelly was in a bad way, but she managed to get Dean's phone number while she was still conscious and the hospital contacted him. Now he paced, desperate after hours without news.

When a nurse approached, her face dark and dismayed, Dean knew that something terrible had happened.

"What, what happened?" he asked, his voice tight with fear.

"My name is Missouri Moseley. I'm sorry, child. She's gone, but your son is well, Daddy, he is strong and healthy. In her last words, she asked that you name the baby Jack, and said that she knew you would be a wonderful father to him."

Dean felt dizzy. He sat in the chair next to him and the nurse squeezed his shoulder until he calmed down a little more. His son? Kelly told everyone that Jack was his son?

"Your son needs you, Mr. Winchester. I hope everything goes well."

Dean really needed that everything went well.

 

**To be continued...**


	2. About Dean Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pretty people! Thank you very much for the comments and kudos! That brought joy to my day! Thank you very much!! I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Enjoy!

 

 

 

****

 

**Chapter Two**

**About Dean Winchester**

**By D.B Queen**

 

And you stood tall

Now you will fall

Don't break the spell

Of a life spent trying to do well

***

Send a question in the wind

It's hard to know where to begin

So send the question in the wind

And give an answer to a friend

***

Place your past into a book

Put in everything you ever took

Place your past into a book

Burn the pages let them cook

 

Jack Samuel Winchester came into the world to bring light to the senseless Dean Winchester’s life. He was, without a doubt, the best part of Dean. From the first cry, the first time the little boy squeezed Dean's finger in his little fist and didn't let go, or when he looked at him with those bright blue eyes, Dean was lost.

He had no idea he could love a little human so much, but God, He loved Jack with his whole being. There was no question in Dean's mind that the boy belonged to him. Jack was his son. Even though biologically he had no part in creating the most perfect being he had ever seen, the bond that bound them was much stronger than blood. It was a bond of love.

No one questioned Dean's paternity, although every day he felt that fear in his heart. The whole town was commenting about the death of Dean's crazy girlfriend. He didn't correct them. It was more of a rumor that confirmed that Dean Winchester was Jack's father.

Everyone loved Jack and Dean learned to get help. His neighbors from the trailer camp presented him with clothes, and whenever they could they brought milk and even hot food to Dean. He thanked them profusely. He was suspicious of human kindness, but with Jack, everyone around him was willing to help. There was always a very necessary diaper pack received with much gratitude.

All the documents proved Dean's paternity. Jack had been properly registered and taken care of. He won a used baby crib in great condition along with a well-loved baby stroller.

Missouri, the nurse, visited him at least once a week with groceries and always brought something useful to Jack.

His garage friends made a surprise baby shower, and his little trailer had everything he would need to take care of a child.

It reminded him so much of Sammy. He loved his brother so deeply, and he never forgot that while his father spent days, even weeks away, it was he who stole to feed them both, it was he who tried to entertain a little Sammy while their lives were all about too many nights spent in terrible hotels that smelled of alcohol and cigarettes.

God, he'd taken care of Sammy until they had yanked him away. Dean was only ten years old, but he remembers that day so well, his world became a dark place. He could remember about Kelly too, they were so young at school, but she followed him like a puppy and of all girls, she was the coolest.

Dean remembers vaguely, but he was sure that Kelly's mother had also suffered from mental illness. Maybe losing everything had been a trigger to Kelly, maybe it just had to happen. Regardless of the answer, he misses her, very much.

Dean knew he couldn't lose Jack. He couldn't go through that again, the pain of losing someone he loved so much. Every day he sat beside Jack's crib for hours, humming songs while his boy slept peacefully. He spent hours sitting on the couch, Jack settled into the curve of his arms as he smelled baby blond hair. The baby smell brought him a feeling of warmth and completeness

Jack was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, so small and perfect. The sparkling baby blue eyes were wonderful, his blond hair was soft and silky, he really was like a small angel with chubby, pink cheeks. Jack was a very peaceful baby, only crying to eat or grumble when he wanted to sleep.

The garage owner, Rufus Turner, gave Dean two weeks to compose himself after Kelly's death and the birth of the newborn, but Dean begged Rufus fearing that it meant a possible dismissal.  Dean needed to work, needed to feed them, dress them and pay the bills and, _please do not dismiss me_.

After much persuasion, Dean convinced Rufus that while Jack was so small Dean didn't want to have him out of his sight. The reception was heated and clean. He paid a trifle to Mrs. Finn, the receptionist, and she took care of Jack during his shift. Dean's breaks were spent feeding his baby and spending time with him. Sometimes he tried to remember what he did with his days before having Jack in his life, but he honestly didn't remember. It was like there was no life before Jack.

In a way, this was very true. He only spent his nights in bars, spending most of his money on cheap whiskey. Dean hadn't been drinking for months. He didn't miss it anymore.

When he stopped drinking, it was difficult. The trembling, the temptation to simply drink to cushion the insignificance of his life was so strong. The will to forget everything was tempting. He didn’t want to remember that at the end of the day he was alone, unhappy and with his heart forever hurt. The drink helped him sleep, stop the horrible, repetitive nightmares about being separated from everything he loved, from his little brother.

When Kelly appeared in his life, he couldn't keep himself drunk. He needed to be alert and sober to look after her. He needed to help her take care of the baby, he just didn't think he would be doing this on his own.

Stopping drinking was an easier decision than he imagined it would be.

He never wanted to see the fear in Jack's eyes as Jack looked at him. Dean knew there was fear in his own eyes as he looked at John Winchester.

Dean remembers perfectly that the smell of alcohol and sour sweat were the first indications that the pain would be coming soon, his father would scream, throw things at him and blame him for Mommy's death.

He wished that Jack would never, ever be afraid of him.

Looking at Jack at nightfall in his tiny house, Dean thanked any deity that may exist, because despite poverty, despite loneliness, it was a good life because Jack was in it, and Dean thanked Kelly every day for giving him the most perfect gift in the world. His little Jack.

 

(***)

 

Jack was nine months old when it happened.

Dean was strolling in "Dad" Perry Park, Jack in his stroller. Jack was smiling with his only two upper teeth, like a bunny. Jack’s feet and arms were waving at a frenetic pace as he watched the dogs barking and older children playing with frisbees.

Dean carried Jack on his lap. It was amazing how the boy had grown up. He was a chubby baby, an angel indeed. The little guy was a terror crawling all over the trailer floor.

Dean learned to put all the valuable or dangerous things on the top very quickly.

Jack pointed to the children and babbled wildly. Dean laughed.

"Do you want to play, baby boy? Do you want to play with the big kids?" Dean asked softly. He had turned into a total sap, but he honestly didn't care.

Jack laughed. Jack’s joy made Dean smile too.

Dean shook Jack softly and the boy laughed louder.

"Yes, Daddy, I want to play with the big kids," Dean answered in a baby's voice as if Jack himself was responding. The child threw back his head in a laugh, and Dean quickly grabbed his small back.

"You little contortionist! Don't gimme a heart attack!" Dean complained, but Jack was smiling, so Dean Winchester was happy.

 

(***)

 

A short man approached, frowning. He stared at Dean and Jack while he walked in their direction. He was wearing a tailored suit and his walk screamed wealth. 

Dean sat on the park bench, pulling the baby's stroller closer to him. Jack continued babbling and pointed his little fingers all directions. Dean responded mechanically, as if he was trying a serious conversation with his 9-month-old baby, but always watching the man approaching with his peripheral vision.

The man sat next to Dean.

 

(***)

 

"Mr. Winchester?" he asked. Dean was sure he didn't know this man from anywhere. Dean felt like running, but at the same time, he felt paralyzed.

"Don't be afraid, but listen, just listen." The man says. Dean looked like a deer in the headlights, he pressed Jack to his chest, his body automatically shielding his baby from the stranger's gaze.

"You know Jack isn't your son", the stranger said.

For a moment everything stopped the sounds, the spinning of the earth, the beats of Dean's heart. He felt the constriction in his throat and then his heart was beating like a tribal drum. Dean stood up abruptly, his hands going to the handle of the stroller pulling it and moving into the Impala like a rocket. He barely remembered tying Jack properly in the baby car seat or about throwing the stroller in the trunk. When he felt the dripping dampness on Jack's small hands, Dean knew he was crying. Dean's breathing was choppy. His heart hurt. He was shaky.

Dean got in his car and went home. He hid in there for the rest of the day.

No one was going to take his baby away from him, he thought.

Nobody.

 

(***)

 

_Shit, shit, holy shit._

 

Castiel was in the car when he entered.

"Is it my baby? Gabe, is it my baby? Who is this man with my baby?” Castiel asked frantically.

"Yes, Cassie, it's your baby, but..." Gabe sighed.

"Look, Cassie, the baby is happy. Poor, but happy, well taken care of, intensely loved. I did a thorough investigation and this man, Dean Winchester really loves Jack. He is poor, but the little he has is dedicated to the child. Jack Samuel is adored.”

“Jack Samuel. Is that how they named my son?”

"Yes, it’s a good name, I think."

Castiel bit his lips, his eyes were sad and half desperate.

"Kelly told everyone before she died that Winchester was Jack’s father. She was living in his trailer. She was suffering from mental illness and she was living in the streets when Winchester welcomed her." Gabe kept talking.

"Oh poor Kelly," Castiel grunted.

Castiel's chin is shaking. It was with horror that he discovered that Marcus Ishim, one of C & N's senior executives, had falsified Kelly's accounts and stole in her name for months.

He cried when he realized that the woman had nothing to do with the corrupt scheme. He felt immense guilt in his heart because he knew that losing everything and being alone had driven her crazy and he felt responsible. Ishim was in jail now, but Castiel would never be able to apologize to Kelly because she was dead.

"I want my baby, Gabe," Castiel whispered.

"It's not fair, brother. It's not what Kelly wanted." Gabe retorted.

"Jack is my son. He’s my heir!" Castiel was exasperated.

"He's Dean Winchester's son too," Gabe said softly, trying to placate his brother. This was all a mess.

"What can this Winchester offer to my son, Gabe? He's poor, he, he can barely afford the rent, he lives in a trailer, he, he-"

"What a disappointment, Castiel Novak. You're talking like Mom now? Poor people raise their children all the time, two, three, ten of them, with character, hard work, and determination. You can take your child away, pluck him out of Winchester's arms, but I hope you will remember that you are taking from your baby everything he loves and knows."

Castiel lowered his head. He felt contrite because it was true. He wasn't a snob, he should not talk like that, but his heart cried out for his son.

"I want my baby," Castiel spoke, despair flickering in his eyes. Gabe sighed again.

Gabriel rummaged in his briefcase and retrieved a folder with all the files about Dean Campbell Winchester. The man had a balance of $230 in his bank account. Castiel shuddered to imagine living with so little.

"Cassie, I also feel responsible for what happened to Kelly. I investigated Dean Winchester and I honestly fear what could happen to this man if you take Jack from him suddenly"

Gabe prepared to tell the D. C. Winchester history.

"Winchester had a horrible childhood, his mother died in a fire and his father became an alcoholic after losing his wife. Dean Winchester looked after the younger brother until the Tutelary Council separated them when Dean was only ten years old. It seems his father spank Dean a lot, but the younger brother didn't suffer the same treatment because Dean took the lead and defended his little brother."

“John Winchester was arrested, served time for a few years, but was released for good behavior. He is living in Arizona, has a new wife and a five-year-old son named Adam Milligan. He doesn’t drink anymore and seems to be a great dad.”

Gabe stopped for a minute. He can't imagine the hell that these children must have gone through. To be an innocent child and live in such hell, it was unacceptable

"The younger brother was adopted, an adoption closed, the only thing I know is that a rich family adopted him. I'm working on collecting more information."

"This is awful," Castiel said, trying and unable to imagine such great suffering for such a small child. Even though John Winchester has changed, he was sure that the sorrow remained in the hearts of his first two sons.

"Yes, it is."

So Gabe told that Dean ran away from every orphanage or family that tried to adopt him, he lived on the street for a while, until a man named Rufus Turner took him in and taught him to repair cars. Winchester has had problems with alcohol, but apparently, since Kelly moved in with him, he stopped drinking.

"Cassie, can you imagine removing a child from a man who has been through so much? If his mind can't bear it?"

A silence filled with conflicting emotions lasted longer than it should.

"What do I do, Gabe?" Castiel asked, stunned.

"Talk to Winchester, be honest, who knows what the future holds?"

 

(***)

 

**To be continued...**

 

 


	3. Less than I desire, more than I deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people! My dear friend helped and edited most of my mistakes. If there's any left, forgive me and relieve it. It has been tiring for her since I am not a native speaker and I make many mistakes. Hope you like it!

 

 

****

  **Chapter Three**

**Less than I desire, more than I deserve.**

**By D.B; Queen**

**(***)**

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't take what you don't need, from me.

 (***)

 

Dean didn't know what to do. He felt dizzy. He had spent the last day locked in his house, but he felt he should run away as soon and as fast as possible. Then he started frantically packing. An old bag was all he had, and things were rapidly building up inside.

Dean didn't have a plan, nor could he figure out where to go, especially with a small child in tow. He wanted to cry because he could remember exactly what it was like to live like this, running away, always running away. He looked at Jack, a onesie hanging in the air halfway to being put into the old bag.

Oh God, no. He couldn't do this to his baby.

Dean held Jack in his lap and lay on the couch until Jack was asleep on his chest. His fingers incessantly caressed the silky blond hair. He didn't know what to do and all he felt was pain and despair.

 

 (***)

 

In the morning, there was a soft ring at Dean's door. Jack was still sleeping on his chest and Dean hadn't slept a single second all night. Dean's eyes were red and swollen from crying and he was sure that he looked like shit.

He put Jack gently in the cradle and opened the door with trepidation.

The stranger of yesterday was standing at the door. His forehead was furrowed and he looked worried. Dean's impulse was to close the door in the face of the stranger, but the shorter man put a hand on the door preventing him.

"First of all, I need to explain. My brother is Jack’s biological father, and I am his uncle. We didn't know about his existence until last month, so please, please listen to me."

Dean’s first instinct was to flee.

"I don't care. Stay away from me. Stay away from my son." Dean emphasized the possessive pronoun because it was true. Jack was his son and no one else's.

"Yes, Jack is your son, Mr. Winchester, I'm not denying it, but my brother is desperate to meet Jack. You know that a simple paternity test would prove my brother is the father. We don't want to make you suffer intentionally."

Dean remained silent listening to the impassioned speech. The stranger allowed himself to continue.

"My name is Gabriel Novak. My brother will contact you today, Mr. Winchester. I'm sorry for your suffering, but we can't give up on Jack. Please don't try to run away, I have people watching you, and I'm serious about it. Don't do anything rash."

"Fuck you", Dean grunted as he pushed Gabriel Novak and closed the door in the man's face with all his strength.

 

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. Fuck you a million times. Dean thought frantically._

 

(***)

Dean was terrified.

There was a knock on the door and when Dean opened it he saw a man with the most beautiful blue eyes. The man, another Mr. Novak, looked desperate and had an expression of guilt furrowing his handsome face. Dean didn't want to let him in but did so when Novak threatened to call the police. Dean didn't need this kind of scandal.

"Mr. Winchester," he said as he sat down on Dean's frayed couch. Jack was on the floor, playing on his dinosaur rug, beating his big blocks, making a loud noise and laughing at his own mess. The flawlessly suited man didn’t fit in with Dean's poor house at all.

Dean stood rigidly, arms crossed.

Castiel looked around the room for a moment. He sighed as he saw several drawings taped to the walls. They were beautiful realistic drawings of Jack in all phases. There were ones that were just detailed: a fist holding a rattle, an eye that conveyed an inexplicable sweetness, a toothless smile.

Craft paper and pencil was all that was needed to create something so surprisingly beautiful. There was a definite talent hidden there.

"You did it?" Castiel asked, trying to break the ice, pointing to the drawings on the wall.

Dean nodded but remained silent.

"It's beautiful." Castiel praised. Dean shrugged. Castiel sighed again. Procrastination would not help anyone.

"I know Kelly wanted you to be Jack's father... And you are, you really are, but so am I." Castiel said quietly. "So am I."

 Dean shook his head, anger racing through his veins.

"You donated the sperm, and you left Kelly alone, and she went crazy, Mr. Novak. She died." Dean’s throat closed with emotion.

"There was evidence that she had committed a crime. I really thought she had stolen from me. Everything had indicated that she had diverted money from my private account. I was... disappointed. I trusted her, I believed she was a decent person and you can imagine that when I and my brothers found out, I was really angry. I trusted her and I really believed she had betrayed my trust."

"I can understand that," Dean said, pacing back and forth. "I can understand, but pursuing her, preventing her from continuing to work, that was cruelty, pure and simple."

"I wasn't responsible for that! Sometimes my brother Luke gets carried away revenge." Castiel said in dismay. "I didn't know he made Kelly's life so impossible."

"Yes." Dean retorted with resentment. "So impossible that she went crazy and now Jack will never know what a wonderful person his mother was."

Castiel swallowed. His heart clenched in anguish.

"Did you love her at least?" Dean asked, frowning. He looked at Jack crawling and making a total mess. It was only with the strength of will that he suppressed the tears.

"No. It wasn't like that between us. It wasn't love. There was respect and we liked each other's company, I know Kelly didn't love me either," Castiel responded truthfully.

"You can't take Jack away from me," Dean pleaded, maybe for the hundredth time. He would beg if he had to.

"I am Jack's father, I am, Mr. Novak, you can't take him from me."

 It is with horror that Dean felt the tears falling again. He bent down and picked up Jack in his arms.

 "Please, Mr. Novak," Dean begged.

 It broke Castiel's heart, but suddenly the idea that Gabriel gave him earlier doesn't seem so impossible. He approached the man standing, carrying Castiel's son in his arms. Castiel hadn't expected that Winchester would be so handsome.

 He had the greenest and brightest eyes that Castiel had ever seen, a beard and dirty blond hair hidden in a cap. He is taller than Castiel, the perfect body, and a part of Castiel blames himself for noticing these things right now.

 "Dean, can I call you Dean?" Castiel asked softly. Dean nodded but didn't look at the blue-eyed man. Dean’s eyes were fixed on the baby boy.

 "Dean, I have a proposition," Castiel said, still softly, as if he were calming an animal that could attack at any moment.

"I'm listening," Dean began to caress Jack's golden hair.

 A proposal might be good, Dean thought. He knew deep down, this rich man didn't need Dean's approval to have his son back. This man was Jack’s biological father. It was enough just looking at the extreme resemblance between him and Jack to know. Mr. Novak really was the biological father, and he had the right and the means to make Jack's life better.

"I know you try, but... look around Mr. Winchester. I'm not belittling your job or your effort to give Jack the best you can, but I can give him more... I think if Kelly was at her best mentality, she would want Jack to have a quality education, that he grow up in the company of his uncles and grandparents. I want... I want you to come with me. You can work for me, you can take care of Jack."

Dean shuddered and more tears sprouted in his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I can see how that would work, I'll be the nanny, and Jack will never know that I used to be his father, and he's going to grow up a snob that doesn't give a shit about the servants."

Castiel raised his hand and ran his fingertips over Jack's pink cheeks. He couldn't do this to this man, but for God’s sake, he needed his baby.

"It's the most that I can do for you, Dean. Now that all my family knows, Jack will be brought home, one way or another, I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are, but Jack is my son Dean. He is my son and he's going to come home with me.”

Dean knew he had no way out. He knew there was no choice. He would go to hell for Jack, just to be near his baby boy, just to see Jack every day.

"I agree, I agree," he says defeated.

Happiness isn't something that is made to last.

 

(***)

 

Moving home was strange.

The only things that Dean really took were his clothes and Jack's Stitch Plush since without the bug Jack wouldn't sleep.

Dean's Impala was being treated well. someone would drive Dean’s Chevy into town while they would take a flight in a private jet.

Dean knew that probably everything would be new and shiny in the new house, probably Novak must have made a baby room full of other plushies that Jack would love, but this small part of Dean wanted to retain at least that memory that one day he was a father of this wonderful baby. He wanted to remember, however painful it was, that one day this baby had belonged to him.

He knew that soon, Castiel would also change Jack's family name, that Dean's baby would no longer be a Winchester, but a Novak, an heir. He knew that Jack was going to have a better life without the burden of poverty, but it hurt, it hurt so much.

(***)

 

Dean's heart felt like it was coming out of his mouth. Jack slept peacefully in his safety seat, a nurse on duty was sitting in the next chair for any emergency. A fucking nurse. How much money does this man have?

"He is a healthy baby," Dean grunted at Mr. Novak. "He will not break if you fly with him by plane. Kids fly by plane all the time and you don't see a personal nurse for each one."

Castiel frowned but decided to laugh in the end.

"Well, I suppose that not everyone can afford a private nurse for every flight," he said without malice.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Show off," said Dean, but it was without the bite. When the jet engines started and the plane began to move, Dean turned pale.

Castiel noticed the reaction and touched Dean's hand, whose knuckles were white from his death grip on the seat.

Castiel approached Dean, worried.

"Are you afraid to fly?" Castiel asked.

"I wouldn’t know," Dean responded with wild eyes. "I've never flown before."

Castiel could see a panic attack coming.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dean, look at me." he held Dean's face. Dean's beard was softer than Castiel had predicted. Frightened green eyes look at him.

"Calm down now," Castiel commanded softly, "Everything will be fine, okay?"

Dean seemed to get lost in the blue gaze. They faced each other for an indefinitely long time.

"It's gonna be all right," Castiel spoke again and this time Dean didn't know if Castiel was talking about the flight or the whole situation and the great shit that Dean's life has become.

Dean shouldn't, he shouldn't believe this statement. Dean thought of Jack and his eyes clouded with tears again. It will not be okay, it will not, Dean thought, trying to convey his thoughts through that gaze connection.

"It's gonna be all right, I promise," Castiel repeated and Dean closed his eyes, a single tear running down his left cheek. Castiel wiped it with his thumb.

 

(***)

 

Castiel didn't know what he was doing. This man in front of him, full of courage, was just one of the most handsome and fragile people Castiel had ever set eyes on. There was inherent goodness in Dean, but a deep sadness in his eyes that Castiel felt he would like to erase and turn every tear into a smile.

This man, who had no obligation, took an old friend from school out of the streets and having so few possessions shared the little he had. This man created and loved Castiel's son so carefully, and Castiel didn't even want to imagine what would have happened to Jack if Dean hadn’t met Kelly and welcomed her. Maybe they both would not have survived. Kelly was too unstable in her final months.

Castiel's heart hurt every time he remembered the haunted look on Dean Winchester's face when Castiel introduced himself as Jack's biological father. He had never seen so much fear and helplessness in someone's eyes.

Castiel swallowed again. He could recognize the signs of physical attraction immediately, but part of him knew it might be more than that. It only took reading a folder for Castiel to admire Dean Winchester and just a personal meeting for him to want to hide the man in his arms and ward off all evil in  Dean's life. How pathetic.

From his research, he knew that just like him, Dean was openly bisexual, but he very much doubted that the handsome green-eyed man would harbor anything but an aversion to Castiel, who was pulling the baby boy from Dean's hands.

Castiel did what he should then, swallowed his attraction and thought of his son. Jack did have to be his highest priority.

 

(***)

 

 **To be continued...**  


	4. About adaptations and life changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! Another chapter on! I dedicate this to my friend who has helped me so much! Thank you for your patience with my mistakes! Enjoy.

****

 

 

**Chapter four - About adaptations and life changes**

**By D.B Queen**

(***)

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down

I'm not ready to let go

Cause then I'd never know

What I could be missing.

But I'm missing way too much

So when do I give up

What I've been wishing for?

(***)

The first time Castiel carried Jack in his arms was magical. Dean handed the sleeping boy to Castiel when they were at the airport.

"He looks a lot like you," Dean whispered, his lips turned down in a scowl. Maybe he was already accepting Castiel as Jack's father.

Castiel looked at the sleeping baby, and yes, he could see himself in this little face. He could see a part of himself, the most beautiful part. He smiled at Dean and Dean smiled back.

"Yeah, he's cute like me," Castiel said, trying to dispel the tension. It worked. Dean gave a tiny smile and rolled his eyes.

"Smug," Dean said and then they both smiled at each other.

"It's not if it's true." Then Castiel blinked at Dean and noticed a pale-pink blush on the handsome man's cheeks.

Shit, living with this man every day would be a temptation.

 

(***)

 

Castiel couldn't believe that he was going against his resolution only hours after he had thought about it. He swore he would bury the attraction he felt, but here he was, his hands framing Dean's handsome face.

Their intense gaze was stormy. That electric green could light up an entire city, but at the same time there was so much sorrow there, so much pain hidden beneath layers and layers of an outer shell that was meant to look strong, but Castiel could see beyond Dean's defenses.

The warmth of the man's cheeks burned Cas's hands. Dean's eyes were wide with despair, swimming in tears that he didn't want to shed. Life had been so unfair to him. Castiel was no longer sure if he was doing the right thing, keeping Dean close to Jack, knowing that nothing was going to be the same as it was before because Jack belonged to Castiel now, Jack is a Novak, his heir. Soon the name Winchester would be removed from the birth certificate. Soon everything would be as it should have been from the beginning, but God, he couldn't imagine taking the boy away from Dean, because emotionally he understood that Dean had been Jack's father for a long time. It was he who had spent nights awake when Jack was cold, he who had fed him at ungodly hours, changed diapers, sang to sleep.

Castiel would have done it all if given the chance, but he wasn't the kind of person who regrets what he can't have. He was born to look forward, to plan the future, to have a goal and to do whatever it takes to achieve it. The kind of mercy he was extending to Dean was a form of punishment too, he really knew that, but there was no other way. There was nothing else he could do. Jack was his baby and he would take him home.

"It's gonna be all right, I promise." Cas heard himself repeating. It had to be fine. This man deserved to be all right. When a single tear falls down Dean's cheek, Castiel doesn't hesitate to wipe it away with the tip of his thumb.

Shit.

What the fuck was he doing?

 

(***)

 

Two black sedans with completely blacked out windows appeared at the airport to pick them up. Castiel put the nurse in one of them and got into the one that was equipped with a baby seat. Jack was harnessed properly and Castiel and Dean sat of each side of the baby.

An elderly driver introduced himself as Mr. Edwards. He wore a black suit and a chauffeur’s hat.

"Mr. Edwards has been a driver for my family since before I was born," Castiel explains.

Dean didn’t know if the trip to Castiel's house was long or short, his thoughts were in a rush and the turmoil in his heart making the journey blurry. He noticed, however, when the car stopped.

Mr. Edwards smiled at Jack.

"Welcome home, little Novak." The driver said to Jack. Dean's heart clenched as if an invisible hand was strangling him. He wanted to scream that Jack was a Winchester, not a Novak, but the shout died in his throat. Jack would have a much better life than Dean could even imagine giving him. That was best for Jack. That was the best.

Dean thought he was suddenly thrown into a fairy tale. Castiel's place was idyllic. Dean had honestly imagined an apartment on the top floor in downtown. New York was full of them, after all. Dean even imagined a helipad and a concierge, something like Christian Grey’s apartment style. Why the fuck he thought so, he had no idea.

He didn't even think he was in Queens. In fact, he never really thought about what it would be like to live in NY or that in NY there was a place like this.

The place was frankly opulent, like a fucking fairy tale full of mansions. Forest Hills Garden was like the movies that Dean had seen on TV, and even though his eyes were seeing, he couldn't really believe it.

Spring made everything even more surreal. There was a wonderful garden in front of the house, multicolored shrubs with lots of flowers on all sides.

The house was a red brick building with pointed roofs and ornate black iron balconies.

"This is huge! Why does anyone need so much space?" Dean exclaimed. Castiel is holding Jack, the sleeping boy was cuddled in neck curve of the blue-eyed man Dean wished for a second that Jack vomited on that expensive suit. Castiel didn't know what mess a child of Jack's age could do, but Dean knew it well. He was vomited and pissed on more times than he could count. Jack was a specialist in peeing during a diaper change. He never missed the mark.

"My brothers live in the Hamptons, so you can imagine they're a lot more opulent than I am. Of all my family, I believe I have the smallest house.”

Dean took a few more minutes admiring the gardens. Castiel waited patiently.

When they entered, the interior was even more beautiful.

Dean had the feeling of being in one of those magazine houses, where everything is perfectly neat, almost untouched. The cushions on the sofa didn't have a single crease, the artwork on the walls was gleaming, most likely original and overpriced. Castiel has a bookcase full of strange trinkets, and as he looks around Dean sees professional photos of the man in several different places in the world.

He recognizes Paris, Japan and probably the Caribbean, if the blue sea was any indication. It's beautiful, really. In the photos, he is often accompanied by three men. Probably Castiel's brothers. Gabriel was the only one Dean knew beyond Castiel himself, but all the men in the photos carried a certain resemblance.

In the central photo, a pretty lady with a stern face and blue eyes was hugging a sweet-faced man. They were probably Castiel's parents.

Dean faced a huge room. It would fit five of his trailers in here with ease.

"Make yourself comfortable," Castiel said, and Dean felt the reality shock him again. "Your room is up there, next to Jack's and in front of mine. I'll show you the rooms on the second floor. Outside we have a closed backyard, the pool is heated, you can use it whenever you wish."

Dean was surprised.

"I'm not going to sleep in the servants' room?" Dean asked, stunned.

"No, Dean, you're a carer for Jack, I want you as close to him as possible. Your bedroom has a door to Jack's nursery, so I'll be unconcerned. It’s good to have you here, I know how much you love my son. "

Dean swallowed.

 _Yes, I love Jack as if he were mine_. Dean thought but preferred not to say the words. He thought again about the mantra that doesn't seem to ever come out of his head but is true in every way. That, all this wealth and comfort, he could never give to Jack. This is best for Jack. This has to be.

Dean will swallow his pride and admit that he is doing his best for the child. And this is love, after all. It didn't matter about his feelings as long as Jack was being cared for.

He stared at Castiel and felt a pang of gratitude. He could be in his own trailer now, drowned in drinks, without Jack, but the blue-eyed man had given him the opportunity to stand by Jack and live in such an idyllic place.

Dean gave in a little, a tiny smile lifting his right lip.

"Thank you, Mr. Novak," Dean said. "For everything."

Castiel smiled and nodded back. Perhaps in the end, even if happiness was not meant to last, even so, Dean could be at least a little contented.

 

(***)

 

Dean decided that "no". He wouldn't be content. It was impossible to be happy when he felt inadequate at all Castiel could offer to Jack. The nursery was a dream. As he had previously thought, there were huge shelves full of toys of all kinds. The furnishings were classic, like a prince's room. There was a beautiful armchair beside the crib. Everything was thought of in the smallest detail, and again it was as if he was in a magazine for furniture and decorations.

Castiel laid Jack down in the crib but snuggled the boy with the Stitch. It was a nice surprise that Castiel didn't burn one of the most expensive gifts that Dean bought for Jack.

Dean took a deep breath, then breathed again, but he didn't seem to have enough air in the room. Jack was no longer his son and he had to remember that from now on. He couldn't forget that he would be just a carer, an employee. He no longer had the right to call the child a son. He no longer had the right to call himself Daddy. It hurt on so many levels, emotional and physical, that he couldn’t begin to describe.

Castiel looked at him, his brow furrowed. Dean couldn't bear to face him now. He wanted Castiel to fuck off. He wanted to run away with no destination in mind. He wanted to disappear, but he knew he couldn't do it because even though Jack didn't need him anymore, he still needed Jack. He knew that in every cell in his body.

It was hard to stay, but it would be worse to leave him completely.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked worriedly.

Dean couldn't speak. His throat was tight and aching, his eyes starting to swim with tears again. He hated himself now. He hated himself for being so weak before this man. He knew how broken he was, but that didn't mean that he wanted to give more ammunition so that this man, who had already taken the most precious thing he had, could cause more damage in his life.

"No," Dean replied, surprised at his own honesty. "I don't think I'll ever get all right again."

Dean leaned against the wall, his arms wrapped around himself. He squeezed his flannel shirt between his fingers. He wanted to scream, but he remained silent.

"I believe there are things that only time can heal. You need to have patience." Castiel spoke delicately, but the words only twisted in Dean's mind.

"The truth, Mr. Novak, is that we are on opposite sides of the situation. Things for you are like the happiness of birth, for me, it's like a kind of mourning. My son was taken from me. No father who loves his son heals himself of that pain or overcomes it. Time doesn't help. You have no right to think that time would diminish my love or the pain of losing the most precious part of my life."

Dean never talked so much. He didn't usually express himself. He didn't usually expose what was in his heart to anyone. However, here, in this beautiful baby room, the words weren't edited before they were said. They flowed from an unexpected connection between Dean's heart and Dean's mouth. He felt horrified. He shouldn't be antagonizing his boss. He had to remember to be polite and courteous if he wanted to stay with Jack.

Dean bit his lips in regret.

"I'm sorry, again. I suppose you have every right to think so. If you think that some distance could-"

Before even Castiel can complete his sentence Dean interrupts him with a refusal.

"No, you swore that you wouldn’t turn me away from Jack. Please, Mr. Novak, no distance is necessary." Dean spoke with a mix of sadness and despair, his jaw clenching tightly.

"I will not turn you away, Mr. Winchester. I keep my promises."

Castiel steps back from the crib toward the bedroom's main door. He reached out and gripped Dean's shoulder comfortingly.

"Time doesn't heal the deepest pains, but I know it teaches us to live with them."

"Time teaches us to survive despite the pain." Dean whispers and continues: "Because if I know something that life has taught me, there is a huge difference between surviving and living."

Curiously, Castiel's hands on Dean's shoulder feel good, warm, like an anchor for his drifting body.

"I'm not going to say that you're young and could have other children, as if Jack were replaceable, because he's not, but you don't know about tomorrow. Jack is not the only one with whom you could share the love."

"Improbable," Dean said sadly

"It's not impossible," Castiel countered.

"Hope is a heartless bitch, and I don't want to have those kinds of thoughts now, Mr. Novak."

"I understand." Castiel's fingers tightened a little more on Dean's shoulder. "I need to let my family know we've arrived ok. I'll be in my office if you need me for anything."

Dean nodded and Castiel released him as he headed out of the room, closing the door softly as he leaves. Dean walked to the rocking chair and then allowed himself to cry. And he cried. He cries in helplessness. He cried in agony. He cried until his tears dry, he cried until he tired and sleeps.

It was a relief that when sleep reaches him, it isn't accompanied by bad dreams.

 

(***)

 

**To be continued...**


	5. About Changing Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you very much for all the kudos and for commenting. It makes me so happy. Thank you, my dear Mx. You are fantastic and have helped me so much. I hope you like it! Please, your comment is as fuel, so if you like it, please comment! Kisses and hugs xoxo!

**Chapter Five - About Changing Perspective**

**By D.B. Queen**

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**

**Like a fool at the top of my lungs**

**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

**But it's never enough**

**'Cause my echo, echo**

**Is the only voice coming back**

**Shadow, shadow**

**Is the only friend that I have**

**(***)**

 

The first week was hell.

Dean was constantly forgetting that he should no longer call Jack his son, and he lost count of how often he made the mistake of calling himself Papa when the boy was in his arms. It was painful every time the word came out of his mouth, only in the next moment to realize his mistake. He felt as if a wrecking ball was crushing him every time.

He had not imagined, or rather, he had really underestimated how close being to Jack without being his father would hurt.

It was a constant pain, an uninterrupted sorrow that became violent at times like this.

He was sitting in the rocking chair beside Jack's cradle. The boy slept peacefully, his routine didn't undergo much change. Dean felt his chest tight and rubbed the place where his chest hurt.

He would get the cruel way of thinking "what if?" over the course of that week. What if he had run away? What if he had never met Mr. Novak? What if he ran away with Jack right now? And what if, what if, what if? It was a useless exercise. There is no "what if?". Life is what it is.

He still felt, surprised by Mr. Novak’s kindness. Maybe it was those moments when Dean realized that Jack's biological father was really a good man who was trying to make Dean's life less miserable.

When Dean entered his room for the first time, it was extraordinary. He remembered the feeling of having Jack in his arms at that moment, babbling on and on as Dean walked through the door that connected the two rooms.

The room was worthy of a prince, as much as Jack's room. Dean really didn't understand why Mr. Novak was extending this kindness to him, but he didn't want to protest or complain. The room was large, with furniture that cost more money than he got in his entire working life. A huge flat-screen TV stood in front of Dean's Queen Size bed. A fucking Queen Size bed. This room was probably bigger than his damn entire trailer.

This wasn't a domestic servant bedroom. This was practically a presidential suite! Dean realized then that perhaps this was the way Castiel knew how to try to ease his guilt. Dean didn't know how to feel about it.

Dean ran his fingertips across the surface of the super soft quilt on the bed. Many pillows were arranged artfully on the bed. The colors and tones in the walls matched the nursery. It was somehow comforting.

Dean placed Jack in the middle of the bed and lay down. Jack threw himself at him, laughing. Angel laughter is the most beautiful thing in the world. No suffering, however great, will change that.

"Look at all this, Jack, look at how beautiful it all is, I could never give you all that, my love, it's a good thing your father, Mr. Novak, can give you all the best in the world."

The pain in Dean’s chest lessened a bit. He had to start seeing the good side of things, no matter how difficult.

 

(***)

 

Castiel took a week off from work to adjust to his life as a father. All the moments he spent with Jack were magical.

The first night was difficult. Castiel wanted to sleep next to Jack, but when he returned from the office he came across a terrible scene. Dean was kneeling beside Jack's cradle crying quietly. Dean was so engrossed in his own pain that he did not see Castiel entering the room.

Castiel sighed and returned the way he had come, closing the door quietly behind him. He leaned against the doorway and listened to the muffled sounds from inside the room. He felt like shit. This kind of pain and loss, he had never witnessed before. Castiel's eyes filled with tears of sympathy, but he blinked hard to push them away.

He would make Dean as comfortable as possible, since making him content seemed impossible at the moment. He understood. He really understood. So he made it his personal mission. Dean Winchester deserved happiness and Castiel would help however he could.

 

(***)

The sun rose lazily over the horizon. Castiel went to Jack's room again, but there was no sign of Dean or Jack. He went down the stairs in his pajama bottoms and found Dean in the kitchen talking softly to Carmen, the maid. The mixture of English and Spanish in her speech had always been something that enchanted Castiel and Dean seemed as delighted as Castiel used to be with the elderly maid.

Jack's high chair was in front of the table and the boy was completely dirty from what appeared to be a well-crushed fruit salad. Castiel smiled at the scene.

"Good morning, Dean. Good morning, Carmen."

Castiel spoke as he approached his son sitting in the chair, screaming and smiling so cheerfully, playing more than eating.

"Good morning honey," Castiel said completely in love with his baby. He bent to kiss Jack's blond hair.

Carmen quickly left the kitchen claiming she needed to buy groceries and planned to ask Mr. Edwards to take her.

"How was the night?" Castiel asked, but deep down he knew the answer.

"I'm alive," Dean replied as if he suspected he might have died of pain in the middle of the night.

Castiel held Jack on his lap without considering the mess.

Together, the three went to the living room where there were children's toys scattered about; probably Dean had been playing with Jack there before giving breakfast to the baby. The house had never felt so much like home before.

Castiel crouched down on the rug and Jack immediately crawled toward a purple bucket. He started to put the large blocks into the bucket and take them out again and Dean smiled at the child as if he were the greatest genius in the world. Castiel's heart warmed.

Dean sat on the floor, the three forming a semi-circle.

Jack went immediately toward Dean. He held out both hands and Jack held onto them to stay standing. Jack stood for a few seconds and sat down again. The second time, he took three quick steps towards Dean, and when he got close enough, Dean always rewarded him with a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

Castiel looked with longing but didn't want to take it away from Dean. Dean noticed in the blue-eyed man how much he wanted to join in as well.

Dean encouraged Jack to go in Castiel's direction. That's how they spent the morning joking, with Jack trying to walk between them, grinning and muttering incoherently.

Dean thought then, that maybe, just maybe, he would get used to it. Maybe he didn't have to miss Jack's most important moments. Maybe he just had to learn how to share them with Castiel.

(***)

Castiel wore comfortable shorts and a T-shirt and went running around the neighborhood. He greeted his neighbors. Life would improve, perhaps not immediately, but Castiel had faith. And faith is this, after all, to believe that what seems impossible can become possible.

(***)

Dean had been living in the Novak mansion for three weeks. Mr. Novak had already gone back to work, and Dean was still surprised that the blue-eyed man wanted to share breakfast in the garden with him every day before leaving for work.

Dean's mornings were a new routine and it was surprisingly nice. Dean fed Jack in his high chair in the kitchen and then shared a delicious breakfast with Mr. Novak. He didn't feel like a servant. Castiel didn't treat him like that. He was like a guest. Seriously, he was not complaining.

(***)

Dean liked to hear the man's stories about everyday life in his Company, about his brothers' pranks and about the nuisance of being the youngest son.

Again, it was an unexpected but very welcome routine. Dean didn't want to ask, however, about Mr. Novak treating him as a guest. He supposed it was from guilt, but it made Dean feel better, more like an equal. He was lucky the other house staff were not jealous. They were all very reserved and discreet.

Castiel was horrified by the mess a 9 (almost 10) month-old child could make. Jack loved to throw his porridge on the floor and half the fruit he ate always mysteriously ended up in his blond hair.

"Wouldn't it be better if we fed him? Could Carmen do that?" Castiel asked.

Dean noted that most of Castiel's employees were older. The blue-eyed man explained that they were great employees who often would not find work elsewhere because of their ages. People were always looking for younger workers.

Dean felt one more thread of admiration rising for Mr. Novak. He was rich, yes, but he wasn't a snob.

"No, dude," Dean answered about feeding Jack.

"He needs to learn hand-eye coordination. He cannot be too dependent on us, he's a big guy, isn’t he?"

Dean said the last part to the baby. Jack laughed beautifully and slammed his cup on the chair tray again and again. Castiel laughed.

"Look, Jack, are you going to be a drummer, love?"

Dean stepped closer. Completely dirty Jack held out his hands to the green-eyed man. Castiel's heart tightened at the scene. His son didn't reject him, but the link he showed with Dean was enviable. Dean carried Jack without caring about the dirt.

Dean was happy right now, all his focus on Jack.

"Give Daddy a kiss," Dean said impulsively without seeing the grimace that spread on Castiel's face as Jack kissed Dean's freshly-shaved cheek.

Just a fraction of a second later, Dean realized what he had said. He looked at Castiel with fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

"Hey, I know, you don't have to apologize."

Castiel dismissed the almost desperate apology.

The blue-eyed man approached Dean, well-groomed hands going to little Jack's head. Jack mumbles "Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma" and points in all directions.

Castiel lowered and kissed his son's forehead, feeling the fragrance of Dean's scent, masculine and perfect at the same time. He caressed the pink cheeks of his little angel.

Dean quickly offered Jack to Castiel. Jack went to Castiel's lap without being reluctant. The baby grasped Castiel's nose, the other little hand still holding his baby cup. Castiel smiled.

"Hey, sweetheart," Castiel spoke softly. He couldn't contain himself with happiness when Jack, without being asked, kissed him on the cheek as wet with spit as he had kissed Dean.

When Cas looked up, Dean was looking at him with an unfathomable look.

They faced each other again, green and blue. Castiel knew that looking at someone like that was not polite, but he couldn't look away. He wanted to understand what was going on inside those green depths now, but all the feelings seemed to have been hidden behind walls and fortresses. They broke their gaze, however, as Jack threw his baby cup down, the loud noise making them look away.

Castiel handed Jack to Dean again for a much-needed bath and went up to his room to change his suit, now dirty with Jack's breakfast. He didn't want to think about why his heart was beating faster than it should be.

 

(***)

 


	6. Changing Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! One more chapter! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Six – Changing Perspectives**

**By D.B. Queen**

**Well you can't get what you want**

**But you can get me**

**So let's set out to sea**

**'Cause you are my medicine**

**When you're close to me**

**When you're close to me**

**(***)**

 

In the fourth week, Castiel planned to host a family dinner. All the family members accepted Castiel's request to stay away during that period because of the delicacy of events, but it was time for the Novak clan to meet their newest and loveliest member. Jack would be introduced to his grandparents, uncles and some cousins.

That morning, Dean found a perfectly fitting Armani suit on his bed and a note in sloping handwriting:

_“I hope you can join us for dinner tonight. I know my family can be a bit intimidating, but you are the person who kept my son alive and happy when I didn't even know he existed. You're a guest today, not a caretaker, not my employee. You don't need to worry about table manners, my family is as crazy as anyone when we're not dealing with important clients. I hope you want to join us. I will not make you, but it would make me very happy if you honored me with your presence._

_Castiel J. Novak._

 

Dean re-read the note several times. He would certainly be embarrassed by a dinner that would probably be expensive and full of refinement. He would not know which fork to use, but Mr. Novak took the trouble to buy an expensive suit for him. A fucking Armani. God, what was he supposed to do?

He went to Jack's room. The little one slept in his cradle, the mobile spinning with a soft song.

"What should I do, Jack?" Dean, asked but, of course, there was no answer. He dragged the rocking chair to the side of the cradle and thought deeply. Castiel had hired him as Jack's caretaker. He researched and discovered with astonishment that Castiel was paying him double what most caretakers received, but he would not question the man about it.

For the first time in his entire life, he would have enough money to do whatever he wanted, but he had no prospects. He was thinking that without food and gas expenses, which Mr. Novak also covered, maybe in a year he could move into a nice apartment, but at the same time, a part of him knew that this type of plan was unrealistic. He could not imagine himself away from Jack.

He knew it would not last forever, Jack would grow up and would go to a rich school. Dean would probably be forgotten or worse, introduced to the boy's friends as the odd nanny. His heart ached just to imagine.

Jack was growing more and more attached to Mr. Novak. The man took random days to spend entirely with the child. They had a strong bond that Dean could not ignore. He could see Jack's love for the blue-eyed man growing more and more.

At first, Dean was jealous, then he felt reluctant acceptance. On days like today, he didn't know exactly what to feel.

Anyway, Mr. Novak was a difficult man to hate. Practically impossible. He was a good man, caring and kind. He was everything Dean never believed a human being could be.

Dean looked back at the sleeping child. Maybe he should go to this stupid dinner.

 

(***)

 

Dean dressed fully and was surprised when the suit fit his body perfectly. It was as if it were made to measure. The green tie made his eyes stand out even more. He styled his hair, abandoning the black cap he often wore, even inside the house.

He had gone out to stroll with Jack earlier and bought some things for the baby boy and for himself. The boy loved to see people. It was kind of indulgence to buy Dolce and Gabbana cologne, but Dean loved the smell. He splashed a little behind his ears, his wrists and the sides of his neck, taking care that the scent didn't become oppressive.

He felt guilty afterward for spending so many dollars on something so frivolous as a cologne.

He had already dressed Jack in a baby jumpsuit, even having rich relatives coming soon for dinner. Dean wasn't going to stick the kid in a baby-suit or some stifling shit. Jack was at home, he had to feel comfortable.

Dressed and ready well before the appointed time, Dean went down with Jack into the living room and waited while he played with the smiling child.

 

(***)

 

Castiel arrived early to arrange the last dinner details.

A strange expression crossed the face of the blue-eyed man as he entered the room and saw Dean fully dressed, with Jack jumping on his lap and smiling. His heart skipped a beat and he forced himself to concentrate.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said and Dean turned to him, a dazzling smile on his lips, his bright green eyes highlighted by the green of his tie.

"Hello, Mr. Novak," Dean spoke up and an undue shiver ran through Castiel's skin. Throughout the day he listened to this term of several people, but when coming from Dean's voice brought a new connotation to Castiel that is frankly disturbing.

"Call me Castiel, please. I don't go around calling you Mr. Winchester." Castiel spoke gently.

Dean looked stunned for a moment and nodded in agreement. He remembered Mr. Novak asking him to call him by name on the first day, but Dean thought it was just a way to get closer. Maybe he really wanted Dean to call him by his first name.

"Hello, Castiel."

Dean tried. It is strangely good to speak man's name before him. Castiel smirked and Dean wondered why he had never noticed before how the man's eyes were deep blues or how his clothing fits into his form with overwhelming efficiency.

He's seen Castiel every morning coming from his daily run, but this time the memory of the sweaty blue-eyed man flashes like a lightning in Dean's head and the green-eyed man remembers how Castiel's defined muscles displayed on his running clothes were a hot temptation, and it's as if Dean was waking from a deep sleep.

Dean had not noticed any of the man's attributes, because maybe he was too sad, too confused to have any thought directed at it, but now somehow he noticed, and he's not happy about the way his mouth dried and his heart accelerated unnecessarily.

Once again they faced each other for longer than was polite, nothing said between the two beyond the new feeling. Castiel raised an eyebrow appreciatively.

The blue-eyed man thought so, for the first time he saw a spark of something beyond fear or reluctant respect in Dean's gaze. He saw curiosity, he saw appreciation and now, definitely, he saw a touch of lust.

Well, maybe the attraction was not so one-sided when Castiel thought.

He just didn't know if this was something good or bad.

 

(***)

 

Dean was sitting next to Castiel, Jack in his high chair, the bottle with his porridge being hit once more on the tray top as the adults smiled at their clowning. The boy loved the attention.

Naomi and Charles Novak were polite but distant. Gabriel was a jerk. Dean found Luke sinister and Michael the most physically resembling Castiel. Castiel's aunt, Amara Novak tried to feel him up in the hallway and now he could not face her. Cousin Balthazar called him a damn photographic model, praising Dean's lips and eyes. Dean felt embarrassed until Castiel saved him from the blond's intimidating presence.

Dinner was good, and as Castiel said, his family was strangely normal for people who were so rich.

Dean liked the feeling of having dinner with a family. Yes, Jack would love to grow up with so many close relatives.

 

(***)

 

Dean was passing in front of Castiel's office when he heard voices. Most of the guests had already left and Jack was sleeping in his nursery, the baby monitor was in Dean's pocket should the boy wake up.

"He's gorgeous Castiel, I'll admit it. I've seen the way you looked at him for the entire dinner. You and your habit of getting involved with the proletariat have become worrisome: First the secretary, now the babysitter? Seriously? Are you going to look for someone from our level?" The male voice asked sarcastically.

"Don't talk like that about Dean or Kelly, and what do you mean by that? People are people, regardless of the social reality that they're in. Luke, I don't like it when you act like this. Remember where we came from."

"So it's Dean now, not Winchester, we're on first name basis? Rolling in the hay with the servants is so you."

"Luke!" Castiel warned.

"Actually, that's the Novak's curse. It started with Dad, a Novak heir, then Gabe and Kali and you and Kelly. Only Mike and I were the only ones saved from the curse. The worst of all is your equality speech." The man spoke, but this time there is a very distinct mood in his voice.

"I'm not rolling in the hay with anyone." Castiel retorted. Dean could almost imagine the air quotes that the blue-eyed man was so fond of using.

"And if you gave less importance to social status and cared more about people around you, maybe you and Michael would be happier."

"Happiness is an illusion, little brother. Relationships are hard work, I don't see myself staying with one person when I can have several people at the same time."

Castiel grimaced, but he was not disappointed. His brother was always like this and was not even a deceiver. People who have decided to have any kind of relationship with him knew about his lack of emotional attachment.

"You never change," Castiel said, frowning.

"Yes, yes, that makes me a trustworthy and constant person." Luke blinked.

 

"I'm not fucking Dean, though."

Castiel returned to the previous topic because he thought it important to reiterate this fact. He was not. He was not because Dean didn't want it, because gods, Castiel wanted it very much.

"Shame on you, Cassie, he’s so hot that I would make a move if I had a chance," Luke replied

"Don't disrespect Dean like that, please, Luke. In a way, he was the father of your nephew, he deserves more than that, he deserves to be respected and appreciated."

"I'm not disrespecting anyone. With the heart eyes that he threw at you today for the entire night, I imagine the attraction is mutual. I'm just saying that in your place, I would take advantage. Just be careful with harassment processes, our family cannot go through any more scandals. The advertising department would freak out."

"Things aren't like that, Luke." Castiel insisted.

Dean was still standing in the doorway, listening. It was horrible and an invasion of privacy, but he could not get out. Somehow crazy, Castiel's refusal made Dean's heartache.

"Cassie, I know it could be like that if you wanted it to be. According to Gabe's research, the man is attracted to men and women, which fits perfectly in his sexuality. Your boy toy has given me urges, and I am effectively heterosexual.

Castiel grunted. "Don't talk about Dean like that!"

Dean felt a shudder at the rude tone coming from the blue-eyed man. Castiel was always so kind and Dean never imagined he could use that tone of voice.

Luke laughed, unaffected by his younger brother's voice.

"Well, there may not be anything there yet, but certainly there is jealousy in your gaze, little brother," Luke said, still laughing.

Dean left hurriedly. He had heard much more than he should have.

 

(***)

 


	7. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments of encouragement I have received. You are adorable. Again, thank you Mx for dealing with my mistakes and non-senses hahaha  
> Kisses and hugs on all of you!

**Chapter Seven – News**

**By D.B Queen**

I've been thinking 'bout my life and

How much time I've wasted

I'm ready to put it all behind

Let it all be yesterday

But the hardest part of letting go

Is trying to find a way

To let you know

(***)

 

After dinner, it was common to see Castiel's brothers stepping in and out of the house constantly. They adored Jack. If the boy got another gift, his room would explode. Really, there was no place to store so many toys.

(***)

Saturday was one of the best days for Castiel. That Saturday he got up early and did his morning routine as was his custom. When he came down, he found Jack fed and dressed. The day was beautiful and sunny, welcoming a kind of domestic bliss that made the blue-eyed man feel full of contentment.

Castiel decided that this would be one of those days where he would completely devote himself to his son. He made a point of feeding Jack his lunch this time, while Dean laughed at his grimaces as Jack hit Castiel so often with mashed food. It was a good day.

They played with the boy again for a while, so Castiel thought it would be good for Jack to use the pool. He put his little one in small bathing trunks and covered him with sunscreen. The pool was full of all kinds of baby toys.

Castiel wore black trunks and he really was not ashamed to expose his body. In a way, he was quite proud of it. He wore the sunscreen lotion on his face and body and walked down the stairs with a large towel draped over his shoulder as Jack clutched at him, babbling happily. When he reached the backyard, his heart throbbed out of rhythm.

Dean Winchester was waiting for them, wearing swimming shorts that also didn't leave much to the imagination. He was flushed around the cheeks and chest and was a lush and lovely sight at the same time.

Castiel swallowed and took a deep breath as he stared at the man's well-formed body in front of him. The freckles spread across his chest like constellations and he suddenly wanted to count them one by one with his lips.

Their eyes met with undisguised desire, as had happened every day during this week, and suddenly it was as if the world had ceased to exist and there were only the two of them, trapped in that intense exchange of something. Again it was Jack who broke the charm by releasing one of his noisy cries.

Castiel cleared his throat and pointed toward the pool.

"Ready for a swim, Dean?" Castiel asked the younger man.

"For sure," Dean confirmed.

Just a minute later, Dean threw himself into the pool like a cannonball, spreading water all around and making Jack laugh out loud. Dean came out of the dive and shook his head like a dog trying to get rid of the water.

Castiel felt the joy of the moment, but opting for Jack's safety, he went down the steps carefully. The boy was like a goldfish. He soon settled in without fear, and played for a couple of hours, going from Dean to Castiel, floating and having fun. Castiel knew that this was an important life skill, so he decided he should book Jack into swimming lessons as soon as possible. It was never too early for that, he thought, realizing how much Jack loved being in the water.

When they entered the house, they were hungry and were greeted by the wonderful food that Carmen had prepared for everybody. Castiel realized that to an outside viewer, they really looked like the perfect family. A part inside him suddenly wanted this to be true.

It was very fast, he told himself, but often the feelings were like that, quick and unstoppable.

(***)

Sunday was as domestic as Saturday, but when Jack was having his afternoon nap, Castiel and Dean went into the living room to watch Netflix. It was completely ridiculous to spend the afternoon laughing at the antics of Brooklyn nine-nine. Castiel felt recharged. Dean's laughter was contagious, and if he spent more time looking at the man's handsome smile than at the TV, no one could blame him for that.

(***)

That night Castiel asked Dean if he could to lull Jack to sleep. It was something he wanted to try, but until now he had allowed Dean to continue doing it. Dean handed the drowsy boy without hesitation, a small smile folding the corner of his lips.

Castiel sat in the rocking chair that Dean normally occupied and began to rock gently. Jack was a comforting weight in his arms, eyes at half-mast, pacifier loose in his mouth as if he had forgotten he had one. Castiel smiled and the boy smiled back. Dean left the room murmuring good night soothingly.

Castiel continued his rocking and began to hum a lullaby. Soon Jack's blue eyes blinked once, twice, three times, and then the little angel was asleep.

Cas only put the baby boy in his crib an hour later when his arms were numb. Castiel sniffed deeply at the baby's hair and whispered. "I love you, Jack, I'll always love you."

And he knew it was true. This unconditional love of a father should be forever. No matter what or why.

(***)

Castiel woke up during that night feeling thirsty. Still sleepy, he came down the stairs without caring about his near nakedness. He wore only pajama pants and walked in the dark. He didn't really need lighting, for he knew his house like the palm of his hand.

As his steps led him closer to the kitchen, he realized that the room was already lit. Upon entering, he came across Dean sitting at the table eating a huge piece of apple pie. He looked half-asleep, chewing with his eyes closed, and Castiel laughed at the scene making the green-eyed man's eyes widen with fright.

"Son of a bitch." Dean put his hand over his racing heart, which made Castiel laugh even more.

"Robbing the refrigerator at dawn? That's a cliché."

Castiel sat next to Dean staring at the pie with relish.

Dean followed the direction of the blue-eyes and exclaimed:

"That's the last bit. I don't share pie!"

Castiel decided to use his best weapons. He pouted and made the puppy eyes as convincing as he could.

"Please Dean, do you want me to kneel and beg?" he asked. It was supposed to be an innocent and funny joke, but Dean's breathing sped up and he swallowed, his teeth biting his lower lip in desire. His green eyes were glassy. Castiel's words then swirled through his head, gaining a new connotation. So he imagined him kneeling before Dean, his hands on Dean's thighs, Castiel's tongue stretched out in a cheeky plea to lick, suck and worship whatever Dean wanted to offer him.

Castiel felt a tent forming quickly in his pants. Oh yes, he would do that. He'd kneel for Dean and he'd love it.

Dean looked away, filled the fork with pie and held it in the direction of Castiel's lips to feed him. His expression was serious, though there was a storm of lust behind that vivid green gaze.

"You don't have to beg for anything, Cas, you just have to ask," Dean said, his voice thick. Maybe he was talking about pie, maybe he was talking about something else. In any case, Castiel opened his mouth eagerly and Dean fed him with the pie. The sweet taste invaded his lips and the blue-eyed man groaned around the silverware. Dean moaned softly in return.

Castiel chewed and swallowed the portion, but there was this great feeling surrounding both, something potent, something that could not be ignored.

"I like the pet name, nobody calls me Cas. You're the only person who's ever called me that," Castiel said. Dean blushed deeply.                                                                           

"What's going on, Cas?" Dean asked, his eyes still averted.

Castiel reached out and placed it on Dean's cheek.

"Nothing yet, but something could happen." The older man said with sincerity.

"And what would that be? What could happen?" Dean asked with a challenge, but his face fits in the curve of Castiel's big hand.

Castiel's thumb stroked Dean's freckled cheeks, and the same thumb came down to contour full, rosy lips. It was a gesture suggestive and unmistakable.

"Whatever you want, how and when you want it, it's up to you." Castiel was sincere. He felt an immeasurable joy when those soft lips kiss the tip of his finger, a pink tongue coming out then wetting only the tip of his digit. It was just a small promise of everything that could be and it made Castiel feel on fire.

"How about now?" Dean asked and Castiel didn't hesitate. He bent his body forward and captured Dean's perfect lips in his mouth. The kiss was slow, soft, wet and sweet as pie. Their tongues stroked without struggle, It was delicious, warming every corner of their bodies like a hot burning coal. Castiel bit Dean's fat bottom lip and the green-eyed man moaned deeply, his hands going to Castiel's messy hair.

"I've been wanting to get my hands on your hair for a while," Dean whispered into Castiel's mouth.

"Do it whenever you want," Castiel replied.

When the kiss softened and they both moved away, their hands were still around each other.

"Whenever you want," Castiel spoke again staring into Dean's green eyes and giving a soft kiss to his lips.

After a while kissing gently, Castiel moved away reluctantly, but it was a necessity.

"I need to sleep now, tomorrow I have an early meeting," Castiel spoke, his voice raspy and low, reverberating through the Dean’s body making him feel uncontrollable shivers.

They left the kitchen and walked to the door of Dean's room. Castiel kissed Dean again as teenagers saying goodbye to their date at the door of their parents' house.

"Good night, Dean." Castiel caressed Dean's cheek again. Dean kissed Castiel's palm.

"Good night, Cas."

And even though they needed sleep, neither man could close their eyes. It all changed in the instant their lips touched because Dean knew in the deepest place in his being that he would never see Castiel as an adventure. It was a tragedy, and in the end, he knew it would be him who would be hurt. Happiness couldn't be something made to last.

(***)


	8. Bad dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Well, this chapter is unbetaed because I could not get in touch with my friend this week. As soon as she is available the errors will be fixed. Forgive me for inconsistencies or strange choices of words, but as you know, I am not a native speaker.  
> I hope you enjoy it if you choose to read now.
> 
> XoXo  
> (***) Update   
> Hello, the caption has been fixed! Hope you like it! Thank you Mx! You are amazing!

****

**Chapter - 8 - Bad dreams**

**By D.B. Queen**

Under your spell again

I can't say no to you

Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand

I can't say no to you

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly

Now I can't let go of this dream

I can't breath but I feel good enough

I feel good enough for you

So take care what you ask of me

Cause I can't say no

(***)

  
Dean got up that morning feeling things that he should not. His mind was at war with his body, desire fighting against sanity. God, he knew he should have lost his mind by allowing Castiel to kiss him, by participating so enthusiastically at that moment. He tried to look deeply into himself for some guilt and was surprised when there was nothing but satisfaction.

It was good to smell Castiel's scent, to feel his lips and his strong hands framing Dean's face was divine. If he thought with enough concentration, he could almost taste the sweet kiss like apple pie. Dean felt the heat deep in his belly and he knew it was fast but there was not just a physical attraction there. He was not stupid enough to lie to himself and even though he would never admit it out loud, he found himself thinking and wishing for more.

His life was a series of disappointments, continuous and uninterrupted. Jack was the only beacon of hope in the sea of discontent he felt every day before bed and after waking up.

Dean knew he pretended very well. He pretended to smile. He pretended he was happy. He pretended he was normal. He would not survive the life he had if he didn’t have the ability to fake and often to seduce.

A wave of sadness surrounded him when he remembered how many times he has had to fake. He pretended smiles, passion, lust. He remembered when he had to lie to himself that it was all right to hear so many demeaning words from men who only wanted him with one goal in mind: pleasure in exchange for a little money. Dean was alone and he needed to eat. He learned from a young age that his body was a tool he could use to earn money for food and warm clothing. One part of him was ashamed of those days, the other part knew that it was inevitable. Those memories should remain in the past, though. That's where they belonged.

 

(***)

 

When Dean met Castiel the next day, the looks they exchanged were electric. Castiel was dressed in his full work outfit, a white shirt, black vest and blue tie that made his bright eyes stand out like a cloudless summer sky.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel said stopping by Dean's side. The younger man swallowed. Castiel's voice was so deep and gravelly that it made Dean think lustful thoughts

"Good morning, Cas," Dean replied, half mesmerized by the man in front of him. Castiel was handsome. He was hot as hell and the perfect blend of gentleness and sensuality.

Dean wanted to kiss Cas again, but he didn't know how to ask. He still was not sure if last night was an apple-pie-induced dream.

Bracing himself, Dean reached out and in a mirrored gesture of last night, just as Castiel did with him, Dean touched Cas's perfect lips with his forefinger, tracing the full and tempting form.

Castiel didn't hesitate after that. He approached and he pushed Dean against the hallway wall. Castiel kissed him this time with hunger. It was ravenous, consuming Dean in a way that made his legs shake.

Small noises of pleasure came from Dean’s throat as Castiel's hands snaked around Dean's arms and shoulders, reaching the sides of the green-eyed man's neck. Cas's thumbs settled on Dean's chin, gently pulling Dean's lips to low so that the blond's mouth opened wider. And Dean threw himself into that kiss. He allowed himself to be devoured. He allowed himself to be subdued. Even without controlling anything at the time, he felt safe because it was good to let someone else take care of his needs for the first time.

The kiss grew slower and sweeter as Castiel moved away, kissing Dean's chin, nibbling at Dean's bearded neck. Dean threw his head back giving Castiel space to lick his neck with wet kisses and sweet suctions. The feeling was delicious.

"A good day indeed," Castiel murmured in the curve of Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled softly in response. Castiel nibbled on Dean's earlobe and a full-bodied shiver ran through the green-eyed young man. Dean reached out, burying his fingers in Castiel's perfect hair.

"Good morning, Cas." Dean half spoke, half moaned. As their bodies drew closer, they could both feel how hard they were in their pants and groaned as their hard dicks touched through the fabric, but before they could do anything else about it, Jack's crying was heard through the baby monitor.

They both groaned in disappointment, but then laughed, still intertwined with each other.

"Babies have terrible timing." Castiel grunted and Dean laughed deeply.

"I don't know about the other babies, but Jack sure wins as the # 1 blocker."

They both laughed a little more, but then they took a deep breath and smoothed their clothes that were now very wrinkled.

When Dean was moving toward Jack's room, Castiel reached out and pulled Dean back by the wrist and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Good luck with Jack," Castiel said as he let Dean move away, a huge grin on his handsome face.

"Good luck in the boring meeting," Dean answered playfully, Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes.

Castiel spent the whole meeting thinking about Dean.

 

Hell, he was sure he'd never felt this way in his entire life about anyone and he didn't want to stop now after kissing Dean's lips. He wanted more. He needed more. Shit, what was he doing?

 

(***)

 

Every day that passed Dean knew at the core of his being that Castiel was inevitable. He was as inevitable as a storm, like a tide coming in, like a fucking earthquake rocking every corner of his life, making him want things he should not have. He didn't deserve Castiel and for all that he had allowed himself to do in his past, he felt dirty, but every time Cas looked at him, every time Castiel spoke softly in his ear how much Dean was gorgeous and every time the man said stupid and sweet things, they should not make Dean want to act like a girl. Dean felt more and more under Castiel Novak's spell. He was addicted and he didn't know how to say no to it.

Damn, he didn't want to say no. So he pretended, he pretended in his head that Castiel belonged only to him, that both of them and Jack were a family, that Castiel was not their boss, but that instead they both shared fatherhood and were truly Jack's parents. They were dangerous thoughts and Dean knew that in the end, it would end up hurting him, but he could not help it. He didn't even want to avoid what was happening between them.

 

(***)

 

That afternoon a woman visited Cas's house. Dean opened the door and a beautiful brunette walked in as if she owned the place.

"Where is Clarence? He owes me dinner and I have come to collect the promise," she asked, staring at Dean as if he were dirt on the soles of her expensive high heels. She dressed well, a black tube dress with a heart-shaped bust, a black leather jacket, and stilettos. In another situation, Dean would have flirted, but there was something displeased in the woman's expression that made him retreat immediately.

"Clarence?" Dean asked confused.

"Who the hell's been training the servants now? I'm talking about your boss, Mr. Novak."

"He is at work," Dean replied without expression. If she passed the security guards at the gate, then she had Castiel's permission to enter the estate, but Dean checks Jack who is playing in the playpen with his peripheral vision anyway.

"Is that the spoilt brat Novak?" She asks suddenly, her eyes wide.

"He's not a brat. He's Cas's baby, please respect that, Miss ...?" Dean spoke roughly through clenched teeth, asking for the woman's name.

She stared at him, her lips trembling as if she were about to growl, but then she stepped back and changed her mind.

"Masters." Her expression is a challenge to unravel.

"So Mr. Novak is not in. I suggest you call him or arrange a meeting with Cas's secretary if you'd like to get in touch with him." Dean said with an insincere smile on his mouth.

"I'll do it." She turns around without even saying goodbye and leaves.

Dean imagined Cas and this Masters woman having dinner in a stylish and intimate restaurant. A knot formed in Dean's throat because he knew that Castiel was too interesting not to turn heads. Dean was just an employee. After all, what would Castiel want from him? He had nothing to offer. He was nobody.

 

(***)

 

Dean had trouble sleeping that night. His thoughts kept returning to the afternoon visitor. The conversation played repeatedly in his head. After much difficulty, he slept, a restless and unsatisfying sleep.

 

(***)

 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel came through the door, his running clothes clinging to his body, sweat making his tanned skin shine. He walked right up to Dean and kissed him tightly on the lips, Dean felt his body melt, warmth and tenderness filling his body when their mouths connected. When Castiel hugged him, however, he laughed and pushed the dark-haired man away.

"Hey, you're all sweaty. I just took a shower. Jack made a mess for breakfast. I swear there was food on the ceiling. It was as an exorcist scene!"

Castiel laughed. They both walked to the kitchen and Castiel held Jack in his arms.

"Daddy Dean fed you, sweetheart? Did he take good care of you?" Castiel asked softly. Dean felt an unprecedented joy in his heart at Castiel's words.

"Dee, Dee!" Dean heard then and turned around in time for the little child to hug his legs. Dean carries the child and smiles. His brown hair is almost at his shoulders and Dean runs his hands combing the shiny strands. "Let's go to the park today Dee? Please brother? I want to go on the roller coaster!"

Suddenly the feeling of wrong, wrong, wrong, hit Dean like a demolition ball. This was not real. This could not be.

His six-year-old brother Sammy could not be in his arms because he was gone. He was ripped out of Dean's arms, just like Jack.

Dean was stunned as invisible hands pulled Sammy away from him. He looked at Castiel, but the feeling of joy dissipated and the man stared at him with empty eyes.

"He's mine, Dean, Jack is my son, not yours, we don't need you, why don't you leave us alone?" Castiel spoke, but his lips didn't move.

A terrible constriction formed in Dean's throat, like a shout wanting to come out, but Dean felt trapped, desperate. Castiel turned his back and led Jack away.

"We don't need you," Cas repeated as he walked away.

The scream that was stuck in Dean's throat finally came out as he reached out to Jack, begging for Castiel to bring him back.

All the light around him went out, so Dean was in the dark, the smell of wet dirt and rotting was around him.

Dean knelt on the floor and screamed, anger and despair permeating his thoughts, making him shiver. He punched the ground once, twice, three times, but he knew it would not do any good. Castiel, Jack, and Sammy will never come back to him and he will be alone

 

(***)

 

To be continued...


	9. Learning to share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! My friend repaired my foolish mistakes! Thank you Mx! You are amazing! Good reading!

**Chapter 9 - Learning to share**

**By D.B. Queen**

 

The more you try to fight it

The more you try to hide it

The more infected, rejected, you feel alone inside it

You know you can't deny it

The world's a little more fucked up every day

I wanna lift you up into the light that you deserve

I wanna take your pain into myself so you won't hurt

(***)

Luke went to visit Castiel on Thursday night, the same day that Dean was visited by Masters. It was common for Castiel to receive his brothers and this time it was no different. Luke came with a bottle of the best whiskey and he and Castiel ended up talking in the office, where they both seemed to gravitate whenever they met.

"The look your little fucking toy threw at me earlier today could pulverize me," Luke said as he took another swig, drinking the amber liquid in a single swallow.

"Well, he blames you for everything that happened to Kelly. He's not really wrong," Castiel replied frowning.

"Yes, I was responsible to some extent for that, but I just made her life hellish here in this town, everything that happened after she left New York was entirely her responsibility," Luke grunted, eyes closed, hands resting on belly”

"I don't think Dean sees things that way," Cas said biting his lips, concerned.

            "Probably not. He must see me as the devil." Luke smiled as if the idea seemed attractive to him.

"Luke, please, it's tiresome to constantly berate you." Cas lay down on the black leather couch in his office as he poured another glass of the expensive whiskey. He threw his jacket over one of the chairs and loosened his tie to make himself more comfortable.

"He should really see me as the devil, seriously Cassie, so he'll think he’ll give a lot more thought before having ideas he should not have, about your money," Luke said, taking another sip.

"Dean isn’t that kind of person. He's not a gold digger." Cas vehemently defended Dean's honor.

"I hope he's not like that. It would be a shame. He is so gorgeous and obviously attracted to you. Deep down, you know, I don't want him to be an asshole, but for now, my instincts say he's a good boy."

            "A good man," Castiel corrected softly.

"When you get to my age, all the younger ones will look like children," Luke said slowly, but he was smiling now.

"You talk like an old man." Cas smiled. He knew he should be more strict with Luke, but he also knew that all the mistakes his brother made with Kelly came from a protective instinct, although Castiel also knew that Dean would never understand or even forgive Luke for what he had made Kelly do.

Dean hated Luke, this was visible in every look the green-eyed man threw at Cas's brother.

Castiel thought then about Dean's kisses, he knew that if it was anyone else he would have fucked and maybe let go. He was not involved with anyone at the moment and it was not for lack of interested people propositioning him, but because he knew that none of these people were like Dean Winchester: selfless, beautiful inside and out. Castiel wanted more of Dean, more than the man probably wanted or could offer him, but Castiel didn't get that far in life without learning the virtue of patience.

He decided not to tell his brother about how things were with Dean. His brothers definitely didn't need this knowledge now, and Dean didn't need that pressure when anything between them was still so incipient and undefined.

(***)

It was almost midnight when Luke went to his own house by taxi. He was rather drunk and Castiel was exasperated. Being the younger brother, he had disadvantages. All his brothers knew how to press his buttons to get him into a "tantrum," as Michael often described Castiel's fury. The businessman thought of this as righteous anger, but the other brothers used to agree with Michael in that regard.

Castiel came up the stairs, the whiskey leaving him light-headed. He unbuttoned his white shirt and rolled up the long sleeves, exposing his forearms. He entered Jack's bedroom and watched his baby sleeping soundly. He approached the crib, leaned carefully over the side, and gently kissed the boy's forehead. He gently smelled Jack's hair and felt a wonderful warmth in his chest. Being Jack's father was far more wonderful than he imagined it would be.

He heard a muffled and desperate sound coming from Dean's room. Without thinking he entered through the nursery door that led into Dean's room. Dean's bedside lamp was on. Dean was writhing in bed, but he was still asleep, his face wrinkled in what seemed to be pain.

"Please. Please, please... Sammy, Jack, Cas... Don't leave me alone." Dean spoke softly and his fists squeezed in the sheet with despair, his knuckles turned white from the tightness.

Castiel's heart broke into a million pieces at the scene. He knew this was a private moment. He knew that Dean was extremely vulnerable now and probably didn't want anyone to know about his nightmares, but for God’s sake, he could not watch this and simply do nothing.

Cas approached slowly, his hand reaching towards Dean's cheek. The man was warm, almost feverish. The lovely freckles sprinkled across Dean's nose and cheeks were more prominent because of the redness and a thin layer of sweat covered his well-made face.

"Dean, wake up. Dean, it's just a bad dream. Wake up," Cas called until terrified green eyes opened to him.

Dean gasped once and sat up abruptly, immediately alert. Castiel imagined the kind of childhood that prepares someone to be alert as soon as he woke and it could not be good.

Dean buried his face in his hands and took several deep breaths. Against his will, he was shaking. Obviously, the nightmare affected him more than he wanted to show.

          Castiel didn't think before acting, he just followed his instinct. He sat on the bed and pulled Dean into his arms. It was with surprise that Dean slipped into his embrace without a fight, his head nestled in the curve of the older man's neck as Castiel felt the small tremors still shaking Dean's body. Dean made no sound except for a few deep breaths that were an obvious attempt to calm down.

One of Castiel's hands came up to caress Dean's fine hair while the other rhythmically caressed Dean's back in a circular motion. Castiel kissed Dean's left temple and for a minute even the sound of Dean's gasping breath stopped. Everything stopped.

Castiel's heart slammed in his chest, but as Dean slowly lifted his head, their eyes met, forest green connecting to cerulean blues. They didn't blink or look away.

Dean's hands slowly rose, trembling and cold, and stayed between Castiel's neck and cheeks. His thumbs stroked Cas lips once, twice, three times, and Dean's eyes looked away only to face the perfect mouth kissing his fingers. This was a recurring gesture between them during that week. Dean never asked for a kiss, not with words. It was all in his gestures, in his gaze, and Castiel would not deny it.

           Castiel kissed Dean's fingertips and Dean’s gaze returned immediately to Cas's blue eyes. Castiel gripped Dean's firm waist and Dean slowly closed his eyes. Castiel drew near and kissed one cheek, then the other. Yeah, Dean was red like high school kid because this was not a quick fuck in the Impala's backseat. Castiel was giving him everything that Dean secretly desired, those little touches that showed unequivocally that he was truly wanted by someone. At this moment, Cas looked at him as if Dean were one of the most beautiful things that he ever laid eyes on and Dean didn't know how to react to that.

            The older man kissed Dean's chin, nibbling at his skin slowly, and Dean moaned. Castiel laughed gently.

            Finally, he kissed Dean on the lips, soft, warm, wet and slow. Their tongues danced unhurriedly into a deep kiss. Castiel never felt this way kissing someone and he was still surprised every time he kissed Dean and felt that fire burning inside him. It was a feeling that he wanted to last forever and at the same time, it was a greedy sensation, a kind of flame that he wanted to burn him whole.

Cas groaned in the back of his throat, and Dean moved closer to him as if he were going to devour Cas. The kiss didn't stop, and suddenly Castiel was lying on the bed and Dean was sprawled on top of him, Dean’s hands buried in his dark hair, pulling and massaging his scalp.

            Castiel slowed the kiss until their brows pressed against each other, breathing each other's air, both with their eyes closed.

            Without saying anything, Castiel pulled Dean away a little, but it was only to remove the shoes, socks and the rest of the clothes. Dean eagerly took off his underwear and threw it somewhere unimportant. Quickly the two of them were kissing again, hands sliding across bare and exposed skin, muffled low groans in each other's mouths. Cas's mouth tasted like whiskey and Dean enjoyed the taste

Dean who was lying back now with Castiel on top of him, kissing his neck so hard and leaving marks that would prove Dean belonged to him now. Dean loved the feeling. Castiel kept going down with his kisses until he reached a rosy nipple, which he took in his mouth and sucked hard. Dean arched his back and moaned, then moaned a little louder when Cas used his teeth to bite and relieve the bite with his expert tongue. Both were hard and sweaty.

When Cas continued his journey of bites and sucks to the south of Dean's body, Dean thought he would faint. It was nothing that someone had not done with him before, but at the same time it was completely different because it was Cas there, and it made his body vibrate like never before.

Cas's lips came to Dean's thighs, and the green-eyed man spread his legs without shame, his mind could not able to feel shame at the moment. He just needed to feel Cas, to feel his mouth undoing him piece by piece.

Cas left another hickey on Dean's groin, feeling the pubic hairs on his mouth and loving the scent of excited man concentrated there. Dean moaned like a fucking prostitute.

"Please, please, Cas. Please." Dean begged, his hips lifting in a gesture that left no doubt about what he was asking for.

Cas didn't hesitate. His full lips enveloped Dean's erection and took Dean's cock in his mouth bringing it to the back of his throat without gagging. Dean's hands tightened on the bed sheet in desperation. He could cum just with that because, damn it, it was fucking good. Cas took one of Dean's hands and guided them to his hair. Dean understood the permission and then he was squeezing Cas's hair as the dark haired man sucked on him as if he were the tastiest candy he had ever tasted. When Cas began to moan around his dick Dean was lost. The vibration of the sound was too much for him. His muscles tightened and he tried to warn Cas, but the man only redoubled his efforts, and then was cumming deep in Cas's throat: one, two, three spurts of pure bliss. Dean's body convulsed slightly until he became completely sated, his muscles relaxed and weak.

Cas stared at him as he licked his lips. The bastard didn't miss a drop. There was a smug smile on Cas's lips now and Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"Damn. That was...," Dean said and stopped because there were no words to describe how good it was. When he looked at Cas, now kneeling on the bed, he saw Cas's huge red cock. He imagined this wonder inside him and groaned again. Damn, Cas would kill him.

Dean bit his lips and licked them, staring at Castiel. He opened his mouth as an offer and Cas growled as he approached, kneeling over Dean, his legs on either side of Dean’s head. Cas arranged the pillow and very carefully, used his hand to guide his penis to Dean's perfect lips. He pushed softly, while Dean got him wet with spit and sucked him tight. Cas grunted. Dean let himself be completely vulnerable in that position and this is a proof of confidence.

Cas formed a rhythm and soon Dean had his hands on the cheeks of Cas's ass encouraging the man to go faster and deeper. Cas accelerated his thrusts into Dean's hot wet mouth and as the blond ran his finger over Castiel's hole and caressed it casually, Castiel came. He came in Dean's mouth, his head thrown back in ecstasy and it was one of the most beautiful scenes Dean had ever seen in his life. Dean tasted the man on his tongue and swallowed it all, leaving nothing behind as Cas had done with him. He had never felt so good.

When both lay side by side on the bed, panting, with sweat cooling, Cas's arm wrapped around Dean's belly in a gesture of affection. Dean was surprised to feel the need to return and he lies down as close to Cas as he can, their bodies tangled in each other. Dean didn't know he was so hungry for affection until Cas offered it to him so freely. Castiel stroked Dean's hair and stretched to turn off the bedside lamp. Dean pulled the comforter over and covered them both.

Suddenly Dean wanted to share, he needed to share. In the dark talking was easier.

"I dreamed they'd take Sammy from me again. You took Jack away from me saying you didn't need me at all." Dean whispered as if someone from outside could be lurking and listening to his words.

            "Why would I do that, Dean?" Castiel whispered back for some inexplicable reason. "I could, but I brought you here, didn't I? I don't want to cut your bond with Jack, I never wanted that."

            "It's unbelievable, sometimes," Dean spoke up a little louder. "You didn't have to do anything for me and I don't understand why you've helped me so much."

"To be honest, my brother researched your life, all there was to be discovered, from your taste for greasy food to how much you had in your bank account. Nothing was left out. Gabriel is very thorough when he comes to figuring things out."

            Dean sighed but remained silent waiting for Castiel to complete his sentence.

            "From the moment he told me about your childhood, about the turmoil that was your life, I already knew it would be difficult to get Jack out of you. And then I saw you in person and I just knew I would not do it. You had everything to become a bad and unbalanced person, but you gave shelter to Kelly and love, so much love to Jack, and even having so little, you shared these things with them. I think I've been enchanted by your personality from the first moment. The physical attraction was something I didn't really expect."

            Dean bit his lip in the dark, his cheeks were red from the shower of praise. He didn't think he deserved it, neither morally nor physically, but he had no strength right now to argue otherwise.

"At first, I didn't think of you that way. I wanted to hate you, but you made it impossible," Dean admitted with sincerity, and Cas laughed softly.

            "And now, how do you think of me?” Castiel asked.

            "It hit me like a cannonball when I realized I was attracted to my boss. Us, boss and employee, rich and poor, this is very cliché. And you know, people should tell you this all the time, you're fucking hot, but most of all, what attracts me the most is that you're a good man.”

            "I try to be. But about the cliché, there's nothing wrong with that," Castiel said as he stroked Dean's hair again.

       "The bad news is I know full well how it ends," Dean said. "I'm a peculiarity to you. The poor, sad guy that you want to save. And you're going to have me, and I'll let you have me because I'm weak and you're... You're..." Dean didn't finish speaking because he didn't want to say out loud that Castiel was all he ever wanted in a partner. That Castiel was too good to be true. That Castiel was an impossible dream of which he had never before allowed himself to think. Cas remained silent as Dean continued his interrupted sentence.

"When you get bored and want something real, you're going to look for someone who matches up with you, someone who can travel, and speak all the important languages you speak. You speak Japanese, for God's sake. Your family overlooked your affair with Kelly, but I bet they'd kick me out of here in a heartbeat if they saw the way you're holding me now.

       Castiel sighed. If, with all this man’s history, he didn't have these feelings of inadequacy, Castiel would honestly find it strange. He presumed feelings like that would happen, he just didn't imagine Dean would be so open and sincere about them.

"I know you're not fishing for compliments, Dean, but I wanted you to see yourself, just for a moment, as I see you. My family, as much as I love them, has never had a real impact on my relationships. My mother tried for a while, but my father is very firm and wishes the happiness of his sons and he believes that we must make our own way. My father came from a wealthy family, but my mother... She was really the maid's daughter. She seems to have forgotten her origins, but most of us know where we came from."

            "So doing the horizontal tango with the employees is in your blood." Dean made a joke and they both laughed.

            "I'm sure that Carmen and Edwards would dispute that. The only employee I ever got involved with before was Kelly."

            "Men and women then," Dean asked without actually making it a question.

            "Just like you, as far I know," Cas said and Dean nodded in agreement.

            "So Kelly... and now with me. Two employees,” Dean mumbled.

            "Yes. Now with you."

            "Only... with me?" Dean felt horrible as the needy question left his lips. He was the employee, he didn't have to make demands, he shouldn't, he couldn't.

            "I'm very monogamous and hate to share. I am not objectifying you and I hope you don't understand this as if I were treating you as property, but the idea that the person who is romantically involved with me, is also with other people, it makes me sick."

            Dean wanted to get up and make a ridiculous victory dance. For some strange reason, he believed in Castiel.

            "Tell me about you Dean, the bits I would not know through a search on Google.” Cas suddenly demanded.

"Hmm, I have just had one serious relationship. Lisa was a great girl. We were together for almost one year, but in the end, it didn't work out." Dean doesn't elaborate any more, he doesn't think he needs to. Maybe Cas knew this too. Dean worries that Cas may also know about what he tries not to think about those things he had to do to survive. If Cas knew something about it he didn't comment on it and Dean felt relieved.

"I love my car," Dean continued, and Cas rolled his eyes. This was obvious.

"Obviously."

"She's a beautiful lady, you can't deny it." Dean defends his baby's honor.

"I'm not denying it. It's a nice car." Cas calms Dean. "Tell me more."

"Hmm. I stole to eat. In fact, I stole Rufus Turner. I stole his wallet and ran so fast, but I didn't expect that old devil would catch up with me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and I almost pissed in my pants. Instead of reporting me, it was enough to look at me and he took me to the nearest diner. This was the last time in my life that I tried to take something from someone that didn't belong to me."

Cas's eyes burned at the story, but he ignored it because he knew Dean didn't want pity.

"We should have used a condom," Dean spoke non-sequentially. He completely deviated from the subject because he didn't want to talk about his life anymore. Dean's eyes were closing with drowsiness from the constant caress in his hair.

"Your admission tests to take care of Jack were very thorough and came back clean. I can do new tests for you, but I assure you that I tested less than three months ago and everything was fine. I haven't been involved with anyone since," Cas spoke and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Do you want us to be something hidden?" Dean asked, fear and apprehension permeating his voice. He was not sure he wanted anyone to know yet. He didn't want to have people's looks of disgust or trick questions thrown in his direction. He knew that if the relationship was exposed he would be called horrible names. He didn't have to rush it. Castiel was a public man, an entrepreneur, a business magazine cover. Dean was the fucking nanny.

"It does not have to be hidden, but I have the feeling it's something you want, at least for the moment," Cas replied reading Dean's expression.

"I just need to be cautious. I have no real impact on your life, but currently, all my life revolves around you, Cas. My finances, my housing, my food, my... my boy. I depend on you for everything and if it does not work out or when you decide that you don't want it anymore and that you can't deal with me every day in your home, then what would I do with myself? Nothing is simple in that, Cas."

"I would not do that to you. I promise. And things are as complicated as we make them. Things can be simple and light."

Dean snuggled into Castiel's chest and closed his eyes.

"For the first time in my life, I hope this is simple. I hope this is good." Dean murmured sleepily. "A fucking fairy tale."

Castiel laughs loudly.

"Yes, sleep now, Princess Deanna. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Son of a bitch."

Dean slapped Castiel's arm, but when he slept there was an unmistakable smile on his lips.

(***)

**To be continued...**

 


	10. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people! Yes, I did it. I always freak out on my birthday. Crazy thing. Mx fixed the previous chapter for me! I'll make the changes rigth now! This one is still unbetaed, so as always, you can expect her to fix my foolish mistakes, or move on and kill your curiosity. Thank you very much for the support, comments, kudos and caresses.  
> Thank you, Mx for putting up with me  
> Kisses and cheeses.

**Chapter 10 – Discoveries**

**By D.B.Queen**

I told you to be patient

I told you to be fine

I told you to be balanced

I told you to be kind

In the morning I'll be with you

But it will be a different "kind"

I'll be holding all the tickets

And you'll be owning all the fines

(***)

Dean and Castiel's relationship has progressed marvelously. Like fire and gunpowder, the passion in which the two were involved was voracious. The weeks went by slowly and between working, caring for a small child and all the other things, they found time to be together. The ease with which they talked was unexpected. Dean realized that he had never anyone in his life with whom it was so easy to talk and be himself.

They have never been so happy in their lives.

(***)

Cas was in his office, the tie hanging around his neck somehow still lingering there, even as his shirt lay crumpled to the floor. His pants were wrapped around his ankles, clustered in his socks and expensive shoes. Dean was bent over the oak table, his thighs pressed together creating a tight place for Cas to push, Dean's semen lubricating everything. It didn't take long for Dean's groans to make Castiel cum himself too, adding more mess to the table and to Dean's body.

Both were breathing hard, Castiel leaning on Dean's back feeling his heartbeat racing and his lungs breathing hard. It was delicious.

Both were engrossed in satisfaction when they heard the door clicking, and then a steady knocking.

"Cassie?" Gabe's voice sounded through the thick wood.

"Shit!" Dean whispered softly, his body tensing under Castiel's.

In all honesty, Castiel didn't care who knew he had Dean just to himself now, but for Dean, it seemed like a problem, so he still would not force his hand.

"Be calm, Dean," Cas whispered into Dean's ear. It was amazing to realize that simple command was so easily followed. Dean instantly became malleable beneath him.

"Video conference," Castiel said it loud as an explanation. It was all that was needed for the older brother to walk away. After all, Gabe hated working at home.

(***)

Scenes like the one in the office kept happening and Dean couldn't deny that the adrenaline of almost being caught gave a spice to passion. Being with Castiel made him feel alive as if he was holding something on which he should never have even set his eyes. The sense of danger was good, but a large part of Dean now felt he wanted more than that. More than brief moments stolen in corners of Castiel Novak's huge house. It was ridiculous to wish to walk hand in hand in the park while they took Jack for a stroll. It was ridiculous to want Castiel to introduce him as Dean Winchester, "my boyfriend". Hell, that was a fucking juvenile word, but Dean imagines himself for a moment with that designation. The boyfriend. The partner. It was dangerous to think so, he knew, but it was inevitable too.

(***)

Gabriel and Luke arrived at Castiel's house early. Their ordinary visitation was not uncommon. Gabe easily entered the security code on the dashboard next to the door. Unannounced, they went upstairs as they talked in a low tone about the updates at Novak Enterprises and went straight to their brother's room. When they opened the door, they realized that the bed was intact and probably Cassie had not slept in his room that night. In fact, it was not even seven o'clock in the morning, the employees were still waking up, so Castiel Novak's whereabouts were a mystery.

"Castiel didn't sleep here," Gabe stated the obvious, frowning, but Luke seemed to have a rather satisfied expression as if he knew something that Gabe was letting through.

"Well, let's see our nephew, then," Luke said as if it were not a big deal, the two brothers moved into the baby's room and opened the door cautiously. Jack was awake, his eyes bright and alert. He was sitting, one hand around the bar of his crib, the other in his mouth full of drool. Gabe smiled at the scene. His nephew was really adorable.

"Hey, champ!" Gabe said as he approached. Jack looked at him with a smile. "Hey, baby. What delicious breakfast is that?" The short man asked as he held Jack's two little hands with his fingertips. Jack laughed.

Gabriel removed the little angel from the cradle, one hand automatically coming up to support Jack's diaper was obviously full.

"Uh, looks like something doesn't smell good. Is that a poop bomb? Yeah?" Gabe asked seriously to the boy who only babbled unintelligible words. "Yes, champ, I think it is."

Luke was leaning against the wall laughing at his brother's antics. Gabriel had always had a disconcerting affinity with children. Luke imagined that the similarity of mental age was a factor. Honestly, Gabe would be an incredible father, but since Kali died, he'd never been the same again. He had never opened up to anyone else. They were together, never formally, but between comings and goings, the romance had lasted a decade and a half. It profoundly marked a person.

Gabriel began to change Jack's diaper while doing fart noises that made the boy laugh out loud and struggle at the changing table.

Then the door of the baby-sitter's room opened slowly. A shaggy head appeared, his face crumpled with sleep. He was wearing only black boxer underwear. Castiel was leaving the employee's room with whom he had vehemently denied having an affair. It didn't look promising.

Gabe raised a brown eyebrow, an unspoken question, surprise gracing his features.

"Don't ask," Castiel said, his voice husky with sleep, more serious than usual.

"I don’t have to be a rocket scientist to understand what I can see with my own eyes, Cassie. I just don't know if this is really a good idea." Gabe said, but there was a concern that he didn't normally show across his expressive face.

Castiel scratched his chin, but he didn't look embarrassed or even deny what was quite obvious. He gave in to his desire and he was in a relationship with Dean now. This made the situation very complicated.

In fact, now Luke regretted a little the taunts he always made about the sparks that flew between the babysitter and his little brother. Perhaps the taunts had encouraged his younger brother, but deep down, Luke knew he had no real impact on the important decisions in Castiel's life. Cassie was little inclined to external influences and too stubborn to accept them. He listened to advise, but in the end, he always did what he thought to be the best in the situation.

"What can I say? We are adults." Castiel said with a shrug. "Consenting adults. We talked and accepted the risks. I think it might be worth it."

“What risks?” Gabe sighed. Suddenly he became livid. "For you, the risk would be to appear on the news for a few weeks, until a major scandal appears. For him, it's all the life he has now. Did you talk about who else would suffer from the risks? Because in the end, you know that the one who would suffer the most from Winchester's sudden absence from this house would be Jack."

For a moment Luke and Castiel looked at Gabe. Gabe, the joker, the laughing guy who doesn't like to take anything seriously. But right now Gabe really seemed to be upset by the fact that the blue-eyed man was in some sort of unprofessional relationship with his employee.

"Gabe, I'm not that kind of person, I would not turn Dean out if things didn't work out. You know it." Castiel said seriously.

"Yeah, you would not walk away, but Winchester has a history of escaping the size of Texas. His first instinct is to run. He just didn't run away with Jack when we showed up because I warned him it would be fruitless, that there were guards watching him."

"He will not take my son. He loves Jack, Gabe." Castiel spoke softly trying to placate his brother's unusual behavior.

"None the less, it is a possibility. I just think he's vulnerable now more than he's ever been in his whole life. We never make the best decisions when we are vulnerable."

Like a light-bulb being switched on in their heads, Castiel and Luke suddenly understood. Gabe was associating. He was associating all this with Kali. Kali, the daughter of the maid he had dated since he was thirteen. Kali, over whom he had power, Kali who couldn't bear to clean the pool while their rich friends celebrated around the house where they grew up. Kali, who had nowhere to live when her mother died, being taken care of by Naomi, whom she never liked. Kali, who fought with Gabriel and called him a rich, pathetic snob and died less than 24 hours later. She went to a Rave, drank too much and accepted MDMA from a stranger. She had never used drugs before. The overdose was fatal.

Gabriel never got over it. He never surpassed not having taken on the relationship with Kali. He never got over never saying he loved her.

Castiel swallowed, then Luke and Cas hugged their brother. Jack buried his face in the fold of his uncle's neck.

"Seven years, seven years ago today she's gone, and it still seems like it was yesterday. It still hurts like it was yesterday."

Luke and Castiel looked at each other.

"Let's take a walk." Luke decided.

Castiel went to the bedroom quickly and changed clothes. The three put Jack in his stroller and went out for a much-needed walk.

(***)

Dean woke slowly. When the memories of the previous day had enveloped him, a tiny smile curved the corner of his lips, but he soon realized he was alone in his bed. He couldn't have dreamed of everything he and Cas had done the day before. He was not that creative.

He stretched out his hands on the big bed and turned. Castiel's scent was embedded in the pillows and sheets and Dean felt his treacherous cock swell with appreciation. He moaned, turned on his stomach, and pulled the pillow to his face. What a fucking wonderful smell.

Dean's hand came down accurately and the fact that he was naked made the process much easier. His fist clenched around his half-mast cock that quickly swelled to a full erection. Dean moaned and bit his lips, still swollen from the night before.

He was still slightly sore, he still felt wet between the cheeks of his ass, his hole was still relaxed because of the wonderful things that Castiel did to him the night before.

So Dean makes a point of remembering everything because even if he didn't admit it out loud, it was the fucking best night of his life.

(***)

Dean woke when Castiel entered Dean's room without knocking, his black underwear tight around a rather prominent erection. It was about 2 am in the morning. Cas was flushed, his hand holding his hard cock, his face predatory. Despite the slight drowsiness, Dean felt his body wake up instantly. That man was an erotic god, he had no doubt. Castiel said nothing, just approached Dean with deliberate steps, pulling off his underwear and holding his pulsing red erection.

Luckily for both of them, that night Dean was also just sleeping in his underwear too, and he didn't hesitate to throw it aside, as if it were something undesirable.

Castiel laughed as he sat on the bed, crawling toward Dean like a damn feline. The kiss that followed was without preamble. Tongues and teeth struggled in a deep kiss. Cas reached out and took the lubricant from Dean's bedside table, quickly squeezing the lube in his hand and spreading it over their erections.

Their bodies lined up naturally and Cas's sinuous motions ripped out Dean's most delicious moans.

"I want more, Dean. I want all of you." Cas whispered in Dean's ear, his deep voice rumbling in the veins of the younger man.

"I'm yours, Cas," Dean whispered back, the words were spoken without thinking properly of the consequences, but damn, they were true. Frighteningly true.

"I'm yours too, you know, I'm yours," Cas spoke looking into the green eyes, now dark with lust, and Dean didn't doubt for a second that the older man really wanted to say that.

Armed with courage, Dean said defiantly.

"Then take what is yours."

A full-bodied shiver ran through Cas's body and he growled. His strong hands guided the back of Dean's thighs upward, displaying his prize. Dean didn't feel vulnerable. The position exposed Dean's hole to the scrutiny of the man's fascinating blue eyes, but Dean felt no shame. He felt wanted, and it was an indescribably good feeling.

Castiel picked up the lube again and spread it on his fingers warming the gel, he didn't hesitate as he swallowed Dean's hard cock in his mouth, his index finger circling Dean's tight ring. Dean moaned like a porn star with the double sensation, but he could not give a shit about it. One finger turned into two and two quickly turned three.

Cas's experienced fingers were inside Dean now, circling softly, in and out, brushing the green-eyed man's prostate in a gentle stimulation. Dean bit the pillow to muffle the noise.

"I need to hear your voice, Dean. Give it to me." Cas spoke as he let go Dean's dick wet with saliva.

Dean was red, breathless and sweaty, and it was like the most beautiful erotic picture that Castiel had ever seen.

When he came back to suck Dean in sync with his fingers, Dean didn't hide anymore. He was vocal. He was responsive, squirming at the attention of the entrepreneur. Dean was incredible and Castiel could not take it anymore.

Releasing Dean from both stimuli, making the young man moan weakly, Cas lined up to Dean's open, wet hole.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Dean said a litany.

It took every concentration for Cas not to push like a man out of control, but he managed to slip into the tight heat of Dean slowly. There was not much resistance and soon Cas was buried deep, his pelvis lined up in the curve of Dean's perfect ass.

Dean's legs encircled Cas's waist, the green of his eyes only a thin line around the huge pupil.

"Fuck me, Cas," Dean demanded. And, oh God, Castiel fulfilled his wish.

There was no increase in rhythm because both were already at their height. Castiel pushed hard, coming in and out of Dean fiercely, and Dean screamed and squirmed, his hips rising to meet Cas's hit midway, wanting more, more and more.

Their lips met again in a fierce kiss, the obscene sound of pounding flesh echoing through the room, Castiel's grunts mingling with Dean's moans and curses were the perfect symphony.

Cas shifted slightly and was soon reaching Dean’s sweet spot. Dean’s eyes widened, his mouth opened in a perfect O, the whole sound ceasing for a moment as his body tensed like a plank to soon afterward shrink beautifully. And Dean came one, two, three jets of pearl-white cream that graced his belly. He came without even being touched, at the same time sucking Cas into a tight vortex that he made no effort to resist.

Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck, shouting the man's name as if it were a prayer, as he came deep inside Dean, Cas's mouth biting the curve of Dean's shoulder with unbridled passion as he groaned in the last shocks of his orgasm.

Both were now panting as if they had run a marathon.

"Shit," Dean whispered softly, his arms wrapping Castiel in a hug, his hands scattered on Cas sweaty back. "You're going to be my death."

Cas laughed, his body shaking above Dean.

Cas kissed the tip of Dean's freckled nose. "I prefer you alive."

Dean blushed to the roots of his hair.

Then both were staring at each other, unblinking, communicating through the gaze all that they still could not say.

Because this was more than a fast fuck. This was more than a hidden romance. It was much more and this was terrifying.

Castiel kissed Dean's lips gently.

 _I'm in love with you, Dean Winchester._  He wanted to say it out loud, but he knew Dean was not prepared to hear those words.

_I'm really in love with you, Dean Winchester._

 

(***)

 

To be continued...

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Strangest Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this monster is growing and taking a form that was not planned at first, but what can I do? Anyway, someone asked me if this would be Sabriel too. It was not to be until last week, but when an idea comes up it's like a virus, hard to kill. What do you think of this? Please send your advice!  
> Thank you for the kudos, good wishes, affection, and care!  
> Thank you for accompanying me, even with my silly mistakes!
> 
> Kisses and hugs!

****  


****

**Chapter 11 - Strangest Surprises**

**By D.B.Queen**

I’m at a party I don’t wanna be at

And I don’t ever wear a suit and tie

Wondering if I can sneak out the back

Nobody's even looking at me in my eyes

And then you take my hand

Finish my drink, say: Shall we dance? Hell yeah!

Y’know I love you, did I ever tell you?

You make it better like that

Don’t think I fit in at this party

Everyone’s got so much to say, yeah

I always feel like I’m nobody

Who wants to fit in anyway?

Coz I don’t care

When I’m with my baby, yeah

All the bad things disappear

And you making me feel that maybe I am somebody

I can deal with the bad nights

When I’m with my baby, yeah

(***) 

The days went by without much difficulty. Castiel was more absent than usual due to the new Novak Enterprise project that needed his CEO's attention. Dean didn't realize how much he would miss the kind man until the time they shared every day had been mercilessly cut by circumstances.

Jack was crying all the time for Cas. It was with mixed feelings that Dean realized that Jack was actually calling Cas as "papapa" intentionally. He felt less jealous than he imagined he would, but knowing that Jack called him Dada too was also comforting. Castiel gave Dean a wonderful smile when he heard that the little one was smart enough to identify who was who. Dean was surprised that Cas simply seemed happy to share this title with Dean. He would not question. He was very afraid that Cas would change his mind and make Jack stop calling him that.

(***)

Castiel came into the house, dropping his coat on the back of the sofa. He was tired but somehow relieved that the stress of the new project had passed. Now things were in order and he could be a little more tranquil.

He went up to the stairs like a zombie, his eyes almost closing in on fatigue. He didn't even notice that he instinctively entered Dean's room. Cas took off his clothes and lay down beside Dean's wonderful, warm body, which snarled and turned to fit his head into the older man's chest. Cas gave a soft kiss to Dean's full lips and before he knew it, they were in the deepest and most relaxing sleep.

(***)

When Dean woke up in the morning, he noticed the handsome man holding him so fondly in his sleep. With each passing day, this feeling that he was nurturing within himself grew exponentially. He wanted more, but he didn't know how to ask Cas to change his mind about their relationship because he was the one who asked for a secret. Cas always made it clear that he didn't care who knew about them, but Dean still feared being scolded by Cas' family.

He snuggled closer into Cas, his nose nestling into the man's neck with a rough beard. Those moments were incomparable. Dean felt at peace and safe as if nothing bad could hit him anymore.

Cas awoke slowly and before even opening his eyes he placed a kiss on Dean's temple. Dean smiled as the dark haired man spread kisses on Dean's face.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Dean said, hugging closer. He was engrossed in heat.

"Good morning, sweetheart." If it was anyone else in the world calling him that, Dean would have freaked out, but it was Cas and Dean can only feel himself shining by his affectionate pet name.

"Do you have any meetings this morning?" Dean doesn't want to ask, but he knows that Cas is so busy that the only moments they shared were in each other's arms in their sleep. Sex has not been a priority in those crazy weeks, but this good complicity that both have shared has been indescribably better.

"Nop. The Project has been approved and is duly routed. Luke's going to take over the Company for me this week. Honestly, I need a break."

Cas kissed Dean's shoulder sprinkled with lovely freckles.

"As a vacation?

"Just like that. Me, you, jack and a blue beach."

 "I have to talk to my boss about it. I'll see if he can release me for a week." Dean said and then they were both laughing. It felt so good to feel comfortable enough to make it a joke.

"I'm sure he can be persuaded to release you for a week," Cas said, still smiling. "I have a house in The Crane. We could stay there."

"Where is that?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Barbados," Cas responded as if it were the simplest affirmation in the world.

"I don't know why I'm still surprised that you have a fucking house in Barbados," Dean said stunned.

"In some other places too, but this is not the point now. I'm serious. What do you think? Me, you and Jack, away from all this madness for a week. Please, Dean, say yes? "Cas spoke, his blue eyes gleamed, a small pout expression that made Dean want to bite him.

The scene suddenly pop up into Dean's mind and he can imagine himself using a hat, a coconut in his hand, Jack by the side in a plastic pool with the white face of so much sunscreen lotion, Cas stretched on the chaise, dressed only in a trunks at Dean's side, Cas's well-made body shining with a healthy tan and those Rayban in his undisciplined hair. All these imagined scenes made Dean drool. Dean imagined them holding hands, both lying in chaises, and yes, he was seduced. They would look like family and he wanted so badly to live this dream that it hurt.

"I'd love that," Dean replied and he didn't think about consequences. Selfishly, he just wanted this and he would not miss this opportunity.

(***)

The trip on the private jet was as terrifying as ever, and Dean would have hated every second if he had not been snoring because of Xanax and two shots of whiskey he had taken before he got into the metal trap.

They landed at Grantley Adams International Airport. A private car was waiting for them. Castiel was carrying Jack, the boy still whimpering. Unlike the first flight, the little angel felt very uncomfortable and didn't hesitate to cry as if the world was ending. Castiel calmed the little one, but he still looked angry.

Despite Jack's tantrums, Barbados was simply beautiful.

Dean felt like he was in a movie. The colors, the people, the difference between everything Dean knew was shocking. The place was idyllic, scenic, almost as if someone had put a brightness and contrast filter on a photograph to make it prettier. The blue was intense as if someone had painted the ocean.

(***)

The house was fantastic. Dean could not believe it was even more beautiful than the Cas's house in Queens, but it was. The view of the ocean, the huge pool, the wooden furniture, the open plan, he didn't know what was most inviting.

Jack was dozing off and soon Cas put him to sleep in a portable crib in the living room. A Caribbean maid welcomed them with a wonderful lunch. Dean was with mouth watering for the delights offered.

Cas didn't stall and soon everyone was on the beach, just as Dean had imagined. They both wore deep blue trunks, Jack was dressed in a small yellow trunks as he held one of Dean's hands and ran from side to side making sand fly all around. His laughter was loud and contagious.

They settled on the chaise lounges, Jack between them, going from one side or the other in their small steps, messing them both with their bucket of sand.

Dean held out his hand and Castiel smiled softly holding it back.

"Are you happy, Dean?" Cas asked.

"You cannot imagine how much," Dean answered honestly.

They leaned over Jack and exchanged a soft, affectionate kiss.

"You're amazing, Cas," Dean whispered to Cas's full lips.

"No, we're amazing together," Cas responded by giving little kisses along Dean's handsome chin.

Yes, life could be wonderful.

(***)

On the third day, before 7 o'clock in the morning, Cas's cell phone rang on and on. He answered sleepily. Jack had been tearful all night, perhaps missing their house and he could only sleep after Dean and Cas had laid him on the bed between them. The little angel was crossing his chest, his feet tucked into Dean's cheek. Inevitably, Cas laughed.

He sighed and picked up the phone. It was from Michael.

"Hi Mike," Cas said softly.

"Are you really fucking the employee again? Do not you remember how much trouble this brought for the first time? There are pictures of you two looking like a perfect gay family in all the fucking newspapers. Everyone wants to know the identity of the handsome young man by his side and there are pictures of Jack and him alone without his presence either. I don't give an hour for them to dig the whole story of Kelly and how Winchester was Jack's father until we found him."

Cas swallowed. Dean would not like that.

"I'm not keeping a secret. We are adults. Maybe it's too early, but it happened and I will not deny it. We're together, Mike."Cas spoked softly. "And it's serious."

Mike paused for a moment. He knew that tone in his brother's voice.

"Mom..." Mike said and stopped.

"She's angry?" Cas asked with bristling energy. He would not deny his relationship with Dean, his mother should know he was not a puppet.

"No?" Mike said stunned.

"What?" Cas retorted without understanding his brother.

"Not really. She's receiving thousands of requests for interviews. Shares of Novak Enterprises are on the rise. Destiellove is the most commonly used hashtag on social media platforms. You have an extremely passionate audience. You are worshiped, Cassie. Mom is on the moon. She will probably want to write some book about the fairy tale novel by Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak as the prince and the commoner."

Cas's world stopped spinning for a second. He never imagined that his mother had this kind of reaction, but he knows that positive public support was what really defined the dance she was dancing. She was seeing the profit that the relationship between the two could bring. Castiel didn't know if he was grateful for his mother's ambitious personality or if he should felt offended because she would surely find a way to profit from Cas's intimacy.

"Shit. Dean will not like this." Castiel spoked lower looking sidelong at the man sleeping soundly at his side.

"He doesn't have much choice now. Things are like this. He's going to have to learn to deal with fame now. Congratulations Castiel, you just turned your babysitter a celebrity."

Cas banged his head on the wood of the bed, cursing softly.

"It'll be all right," Cas said more to himself than to his brother. "I'm going to talk to Dean now."

They said goodbyes and as soon as Cas picked up his Ipod and searched for the latest news. They were top news on google. There were beautiful pictures of him, Dean and Jack. They were tastefully portrayed, the lovely happy family. The pictures were pretty damn good. Their smiles were perfects. Their holding hands in zoom as they strolled along the beach were cozy. A beautiful pic of him putting sunscreen on Dean's back as he kissed Dean's temple made his stomach twist with desire. The pic of dean sleepy, his back propped on Cas's chest as he fed Jack a bottle of juice. Jack has perfectly nested in the curve of Dean's arms was certainly the most beautiful.

Cas's heart ached. He wanted that. He wanted to shout to the world that this was true, this was his family.

His heart pounding, he reached out and shook Dean gently, biting his own lips nervously.

Bright green eyes stared at him, sunbeams gently creating a halo of light making Dean look angelic.

"Dean my dear, we have to talk."

(***)

To be continued... 


	12. Admissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for too many mistakes. I have been ill for more than a week and I wrote this chapter even though I had a terrible migraine. As you know, I am not a native speaker, but my dear friend Mx will correct the chapter later. I hope you enjoy it despite my silly mistakes.  
> Thanks for the support, words of affection, kudos, and comments!  
> You are amazing!

**Chapter 12 - Admissions**

By D.B. Queen

(***)

More than words

Is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say

That you love me

'Cause I'd already know

(***)

Castiel took a deep breath and called Dean softly until the green eyes of the younger man were focused on him. Before speaking anything, Cas moved Jack until the baby was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the two men, lying on his side, his thumb loosely inside the baby's mouth, wet with saliva. It made a cute scene, but Cas didn't trust Jack to stay in such a high bed. The boy was a ninja and he could wake up any moment now and decide to crawl headlong to the ground. Cas took the little sleepyhead and placed him in the portable crib beside the bed. He left Stitch inside too if by chance Jack woke up. He turned on the baby monitor.

"What is going on?" Dean asked, his voice low and sleepy.

"We have to talk," Cas spoke softly, and then he hated the worried expression he'd just seen on Dean's face. He should have been more subtle, but shit, he was very afraid of Dean's reaction. He was afraid that all this mess was enough and that it was a reason or an excuse for Dean to leave. He knew Dean don't want to be in the public eye. It was horrible because they couldn't control the way the news spread, but at the same time, it was a good thing because it didn't happen in a damaging way - at least not yet - to their personal and professional image.

Cas picked up the cell phone and the baby monitor. He'll need it because Dean would probably want to see the pictures. They got up and walked to the house office. It was not a place that Cas used often. This home was generally used to close deals with local businessmen. Tourism in this area was extremely lucrative.

He made Dean sit on one of the white armchairs and also sat on the twin armchair in front of Dean. Castiel had already made hostile takeovers, he overcame a lot of people who posed a threat to his family and business, but here he was, feeling like a coward to simply tell the truth to the person he was so damn passionate about.

"Dean." He started, stopped, and took a deep breath. He ran his hands through his hair, making it even messier.

Dean remained quiet, but the worry and now a hint of fear was exposed through all his facial expression. Still, Dean waited for Cas to say what needed to be said.

"I'll be direct. I know you wanted us to keep our relationship confidential, but there are simply things beyond our control. This morning, my brother Michael phoned to tell me that photos of me, you and Jack leaked and are all over the internet and TV shows." Cas stopped talking and analyzed Dean's face. The man was blank as if he had not really assimilated the depth of what Castiel had just explained to him.

"I mean, they're pictures of us, as a couple, holding hands, kissing, exchanging affection." Cas was more explicit and then realized the moment Dean really understood what he was talking about. Dean's mouth opened and closed a few times as if to say something, but nothing came out. He blinked his eyes spasmodically, but still, no word was spoken. The silence lasted to the point of being unbearable. Cas reached out and took Dean's hands between his, the fear of earlier growing painfully in his chest.

"Please Dean, it was a possibility from the start. And looking on the bright side, people are giving us all support. It's an unexpected but welcome kind of acceptance." Cas said softly and Dean stared at him.

Dean licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Let me see the pictures," Dean finally said, finally understanding why Cas had brought his cell phone and placed it on the table next to them.

Cas picked up the cell phone, unlocked it, and showed the photos so that Dean could see them. Again, Cas was surprised by the beauty of photos.

Dean looked at them one by one, his upper teeth biting his full lower lip. He ran his hand over his neck repeatedly in a gesture that screamed nervously.

"Do the public love us?" Dean asked in complete confusion. Cas nodded in agreement.

"Dean, the problem with the public is that they are volatile. They are what make us stand up in the blink of an eye or what crush us on the floor mercilessly with the same speed. And they'll want more Dean. They will want to know about you, about us. The best way to control this is if we do that on our terms."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, still stunned. Cas wanted to put the man in his arms and make him forget everything.

"Generally giving interviews to some news reporter that has really prestige and credibility. With Novak's PR controlling the flow of what should and shouldn't be exposed, it shouldn't be so difficult."

"You mean then that we would be a real couple?" Dean asked, his eyes widening at the prospect.

Cas took the cell phone from Dean's trembling hands and placed it back on the table, then he knelt between Dean's legs, his hands on either side of the handsome man's face

"We're a real couple, Dean, we are," Cas said, staring into those bright eyes. "Don't doubt it for a second."

"Cas..." Dean sighed softly, his face printed in a mixture of surprise and reluctant confidence.

"I want more Dean from the start. I want you to be mine and I don't want to have to hide it from anyone." Cas spoke as he pulled Dean to kiss him softly and chastely on lips.

"Please, Dean." Cas continued to kiss Dean's jaw, making an ascending path up until Dean's earlobe.

"Be mine," Cas whispered softly in Dean's ear and from close up he could see the shivers coming down the neck of the sun's reddish skin to which they had been exposed recently.

Dean swallowed, but soon his hands were tangled in Cas's hair, tightening the strings in the way he knew Cas liked.

"Only if you're all mine in return," Dean replied, staring into the blue gaze with more courage than he really did.

"I already am," Cas said soft and low. They looked at each other for a long minute, the unspoken words between them so clear that it does not take a genius to interpret them. "And you know why."

Dean takes a deep breath, because shit, he knows why a man of Cas's status was allowing himself to open up to the world because of a mere employee. And shit again, it was reciprocal and Dean could not deny it.

They hugged tightly and Dean buried his face in the curve of Cas's neck.

"Me too, Cas. I didn't want to, and I'm fucking scared, but I couldn't help it." Dean spoke with his face buried in tanned skin, but hiding and protected in Cas's embrace, he continued his sentence and screwed up the consequences. "I'm in love with you."

Cas smiled with joy, tears stinging his eyes at Dean's unexpected admission, but it was a relief when the words finally came out of his mouth as well. "I'm in love with you too Dean Winchester."

And then they are both kissing deeply, sleeping clothes coming out of their bodies as fast as if they were burning their skins.

When Dean is lying naked and needy on the table in the Barbados house office, things that once were on the table on the floor, Cas can only think that this is perfection. Dean is perfection, and Cas will not ruin it.

(***)

Gabe took a lollipop out of his mouth and smiled at his tablet. The photographer he hired did a wonderful job. Convincing his mother of the profits that Destiel romance would make was a breeze. The two of them needed to get their heads off their asses and take what they felt for each other, and Gabe knew that if it were not for their interference this teenage nonsense of hidden relationship would continue to go on for ages. He didn't get the family he had always dreamed of, but he would do everything he could to help his little brother to have this.

Gabe cell phone rang and he looked at the display that showed Bela Talbot's name. He knew that Bella had failed in her quest to find Samuel Winchester's news. She reported that she had given up the quest, so receiving the call from the woman was a surprise.

"Hello, Miss Talbot, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Gabe said.

"You will not believe what I found out," she said sensuously. Everything with Bella was about flirting, money, and power games.

"How much do you want to tell me?" Gabe asked, stretching his feet to rest them on his desk at Novak Enterprises.

"Five thousand dollars," She says softly.

"Two thousand and five hundred and you know it's too much. You're not the only one who can figure it out for me." And it was true, but she was the best and most complete.

"Three thousand and take me to dinner." She flirts and Gabe laughs back.

"Okay."

He opens his account in the notebook and immediately transfers the money to Bella.

"Sam Winchester was adopted by the Wessons when he was six years old."

The name causes an itch in Gabe's mind, but he can't understand why.

"The Wessons, owners of Sandover. He's Sam Wesson, "Bella completed.

"Damn." Gabe ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly. Everyone in the business world knew the story of the Wessons' youngest son. His girlfriend, Ruby Dawson, was responsible for destroying what would be an amazing career in the family business. Ruby hooked the poor boy into heavy things. They had a troubled relationship, they were always on the news. She would get drunk and hurt him. The parents desperately tried to push her away from him, but he was in love and she was a crazy bitch that made him believe she was the victim, not him, all fucking time. He refused to leave her. She died in a car accident a year ago and the last time someone heard of Sam Wesson, the parents decided to admit him to one of those expensive rehab clinics.

"Damn," Gabe whispers again because he has seen the boy on some occasions. Even Cassie knew him, and it was even a coincidence that he was the brother of Dean Winchester.

"Where is he now, Bella?" Gabe asked half-heartedly.

"I'll just tell you more about dinner." She spoke seductively and shit, Gabe knew there was nothing he could say that would change her mind.

"Tonight, at the Bâtard restaurant, Bela."

"See you there, honey."

They hang up.

Sam Winchester was Sam Wesson. Gabe ran his hands through his hair and sighed. For this, he didn't expect.

(***)

**To be continued...**

 


	13. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm really, really sorry for the delay. My myopia has got worse and my glasses are no good for shit. Staying up front on the laptop has given me a headache. Life is kind of crazy, and it's difficult sometimes to reconcile social life, family, marriage, and writing, but at last, I succeeded. It also did not help the fact that I had a writer's block the size of the iceberg that sank the Titanic. If the chapter is strange, it was because I fought with it every step of the way. Well, now it's are the end, but I have other stories in mind. In fact, I already have written, and in the next chapter, I'll leave a synopsis to know if you are interested. Please do not leave me (needy hahaha) thanks for everything you beautiful people. Kisses and hugs!

Chapter 13 - Reunions

By D.B Queen

(***)

Family is family, in church or in prison

You get what you get, and you don't get to pick 'em

They might smoke like chimneys, but give you their kidneys

Yeah, friends come in handy, but family is family

Yeah, family is funny, they'll ask you for money

Even though they know you ain't got no money

They show up at Christmas, get up in your business

They might not be fancy, but family is family

You might look just like 'em, that doesn't mean you're like 'em

But you love 'em

 

(***)

 

Dinner was particularly delicious in every way. Gabe would never let go of the opportunity to have a night with Bella after all the lady was a wild cat. He got all the information and now he needed to plan a course of action. Anyway, things seemed to be coming together and if that was indeed a blessing.

(***)

Dean and Cas decided to take advantage of the rest of the time in Barbados. Cas informed Dean that he would start taking classes to learn how to behave in front of the cameras. Dean was still feeling foggy, but at the same time, he knew he should not let go of all this. Being recognized as the other half of Castiel Novak, as an equal in parenting to Jack was his deepest desire, and having it come true in such an unexpected way was somehow a wonderful gift. He would not ruin it and he would learn everything he had to learn if it were to maintain that happiness, that bubble of deep joy that Castiel was willingly creating for them.

It was not for the money, far from it, but a part of Dean felt safe for the first time in his life because he knew there would be food every day, a good bed to sleep on and the arms of the delightful man enveloping him at night. There would be the lazy mornings, the smiles, there would be the joy of knowing that nothing would be missing for Jack, nor his favorite food, nor clothes, nor an expensive and prestige future school. And now, Dean would no longer be relegated to the role of a babysitter, because Castiel was exposing him to the world with pride, telling everyone that Dean was what he wanted. That Dean was worthy to be beside him. It was a feeling of fullness that the green-eyed man had never felt in his life, and it was something he wanted to keep forever.

The interviews came and were not as terrible as Dean imagined they would be. Seeing his own face in magazines and on TV, however, was something completely surreal. The words of support were mostly wonderful. Dean felt at peace.

(***)

The night was cold and autumn was certainly punishing. Gabe spotted Samuel in the distance. The boy was a fine example of a human being inside and out. He was wearing a bonnet, brown coat and jeans, and he was smiling as bright as the rising sun as he distributed soup to the homeless. Gabe smiled at the scene because it was something beautiful, something that Jhon Winchester could not break. Dean and Sam were inherently kindhearted. Samuel had mishaps along the way, but he was redeeming himself the way he knew, helping people. Gabe tightened his coat around him as he approached the man, his steps determined.

Sam looked down, in the direction of Gabe. He had had beautiful amber eyes.

"Hi, Sam. Do you remember me? "Gabe asked softly.

A look of surprise shone on the younger man's face.

"Gabriel Novak?" He asked, his face an explicit confusion. Gabe nodded in agreement.

"Can you give me a minute? It is quite important. We can go over to the corner cafe."

Still uncertain, Sam agreed and called for someone else to take his place while he followed Gabe to the Cafe.

They settled into a comfortable and peaceful corner.

"I don't understand what kind of subject you would have to deal with me. I'm no longer connected to anything about Sandover and I'm happy like that."

"Oh Sam, it's not business." The taller man's face frowned even more. He really could not imagine what kind of subject a Novak might want to have with him.

Gabe cleared his throat and started at the beginning. It was no use being redundant or delaying it. When it comes to bandages, it's best to pluck them all at once.

"Sam ... Your brother, Dean Winchester is alive. I don't know if you remember anything from your childhood, I know you were adopted as a young boy and I know that you were separated because of your father's violence." Gabe's gaze fixed on Sam's eyes. He saw then the recognition of the name caused all kinds of emotion in that expressive face. Gabe's throat tightened in sympathy.

"Is Dee alive?" Sam asked in a whisper, his eyes overflowing with tears, chin trembling, Gabe smiled at the nickname and felt like rising and hugging Sam.

"He's alive, yes," Gabe said, reaching out and squeezing Sam's huge hands resting on the table top.

"My parents told me he had... That my brother was dead." Then the boy began to sob and Gabe got up quickly, walked around the table, and sat down next him. Sam leaned over to the older man, feeling the warmth and comfort radiating from him.

"He's alive and well and he's never forgotten you. I don't know if your parents lied. Probably they really thought Dean was dead. Your brother is very good at covering up his own tracks."

"But how do you know him?"

At that, Gabe beamed.

"Well, you see, he's my brother-in-law and one of my nephew's father."

And then Gabe took the phone out of his pocket and showed a beautiful photo of Cas, Dean, and Jack together from one of the interviews they've done in the past few weeks.

"Oh my God..." Sam whispered his eyes and nose red. "I want to see Dean, Gabriel. I want to see him now."

Gabe nodded. That would be a great surprise.

(***)

The bell rang. It was 9 pm and Jack was already sleepy, dressed in his bee pajamas. The fluffy thing even had a small yellow wool cap with little antennae to match. Cas was fascinated with bees.

Jack quickly became alert with a noise. Dean cursed softly as the baby fluttered toward the sound, babbling happily and pointing to the door. Cas was in his office working, making known what he did as CEO to keep Novak Enterprise in full swing. Dean shrugged and went to answer the door. It was probably some of Cas's brother.

When Dean opened the door, he realized he was right. Gabe was grinning at him as a huge man stood beside him, looking at Dean with huge brown eyes and biting his lower lip.

The man took a deep breath and spoke softly:

"Hi, Dee."

Dean inhaled abruptly and whispered, "Sammy."

Then a rush of memories invaded Dean in an uncontrollable way. There was only one person in the whole world who called him that. The only person missing in his life now.

Suddenly Dean's eyes were cloudy and he could not see right through the tears, and Jack was taken from his arms by Gabe and his small (giant) brother was hugging him while they both cried softly. No word was said. It was not necessary.

Now everything was right in Dean's world and he didn't know what he had done to deserve all this, but he had gladly accepted all the good gifts that life was offering him. Maybe somewhere along the way he had died and that was his private heaven, but he didn't care. This happiness had no limits and he wanted to continue drowning in this wonderful feeling. Yes, life could be wonderful like that.

He squeezed his brother in his embrace.

(***)

Castiel walked out of his office toward the living room to find out what was happening. He spotted his boyfriend hugging a tall man while Gabe nestled Jack and smiled, wiping a few tears on his face.

"Hi, Cassie. I found Sam Winchester." He spoke softly and Cas smiled at the scene. He walked over to his brother and ruffled his brown hair in a brotherly gesture.

"Thank you, Gabe."

Gabe rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

Yes, life could be wonderful like that.

(***)

To be continued...


End file.
